Stand the complete trilogy
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: This contains all three parts of the trilogy unedited! The grammar gets better every chapter and from chapter twenty five it will be a triple Xover between Supernatural Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf! Discontinued for now Sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings for this story: Slash, Het, Femme slash, gore, drama, angst, explicit sexual content, Language, and general hijinks.

Stand By Us a Vampire Diaries and Teen Wolf Crossover

Chapter one- I want him

~Dream~

I slide my back pack carefully of my shoulders as the hybrid dominated my mouth with his tongue while pushing me into a bathroom stall. I see the veins in his face pop with a mixture of lust and hunger, and I feel the hot breath on my neck just before he punctures my jugular with his fangs. AA moan escapes my lips as I fist my hands in his hair. His fangs retract and he looks me in the eyes "I need you now" he says in a lusty voice. He pushes me up against the toilet and tugs at the hem of my shirt. After being too distracted to get the not so subtle hint, he uses one claw down the center ripping the fabric from my torso. He immediately takes my left nipple into his mouth alternating between nipping and sucking. I moan breathlessly as he licks my chest going down and finally reaching my happy trail and the hem of suddenly to tight black skinny jeans. I fumble with the buckle and zipper and he gets impatient and tears of the infuriating fabric off my body before grunting out "Mine" and bites my inner thigh. This leaves me in my red and black boxer briefs, my erection threating to come over the waist band. He lowers them down ever so slowly and takes my length into his mouth sucking greedily like a lollipop. I look down at him through half lidded eyes and he was naked we switched positions so that he could enter my tight anal cavity while still sucking my erection and we climaxed.

~END DREAM~

I woke up panting and sticky, and realize I'm naked which is weird as I was clothed when I fell asleep. My limp pelvis appendage covered in seamen and saliva, 'Who blew me while I slept?' I thought and went to get ready for the day.

A/N (Short I know but it had a hot sex scene and this was just like a prolog. Reviews are love!)


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings for this story: Slash, Het, Femme slash, gore, drama, angst, explicit sexual content, Language, and general hijinks.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and angsty drama.

This chapter will continue from where last left off

~Stand by us~

Chapter Two – Leaving part one

I got up out of my bed that morning and went over to the closet grabbing my favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a white tank to show off the trips to the gym I had taken, and my white and black high tops. I didn't bother with boxers anymore finding that they strain me real bad should I get an erection. So with my clothes in hand I opened the door to the adjoined bathroom connecting me and Elena's rooms. The man I found in there however, I had not expected to see especially naked and bent over to turn on the shower. I staggered backward in surprise and bumped into the counter knocking over perfume bottles as I figured out in my head why I had woken up in the buff. Klaus, hearing the noise turned toward me by this time having got the shower on.

"Ah Jeremy, bet this gave you quite a shock huh?" referring to his naked form being in my bathroom apparently about to use my shower his voice thick with a British accent.

"Yeah, you think? What the hell are you doing naked in my house?" The boy asked.

"I mated with you last night; you are mine now and forever. Even your body knows who its mate is." He said pointing at my growing erection.

"But I don't like you; you're a monster not capable of love." The boy answered meekly.

"So you're telling me you don't like this." He said licking down the side of my neck as I moaned. The mating already affects me.

"Please" I whimper out.

He growled and his fangs penetrate my neck and I moan out loud at the pain pleasure mixing. He uses vampire speed to pin me to the shower wall the water running down our bodies as he drinks from me. I start to feel light headed as he slits his wrist and offers it to me while leaning down to blow me. I stare at the offered wrist for a moment and take it to my mouth drinking the substance down as if I would die without it. It was the single best thing I have ever tasted in my life. I exploded in his mouth, and he turned me around and entered me roughly somehow knowing I like pain with my pleasure. He pulled the wrist away finally as we both climaxed and finished our shower.

"Jeremy, there is a reason why I had to claim you now. I'm planning to leave town, today with Tyler and Elena. I knew I couldn't deal without having you close, and I also knew you would never let your sister go alone. But before we can leave and start over some place, you need to die love" as he said the last words I smiled and my world went black as my neck was broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings for this story: Slash, Het, Femme slash, gore, drama, angst, explicit sexual content, Language, and general hijinks.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and angsty drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware!

~Stand by Us~

Chapter three –Leaving part two

My eyes opened wide about an hour and a half later and I was laying on my bed fully clothed when I hear my mate's voice.

"Welcome back love. Had me worried there for a moment that we wouldn't be able to feed you before we gather the other two and have the inevitable conversation with your sister."

"What exactly am I now? A vampire or a werewolf?" I say in a dreamy smooth voice.

"Your both actually, a hybrid like me and Tyler. That's why we are taking your sister with us so I can make more. But enough about that let's get over to Tyler's for some brunch hum?" He suggested.

We ran to the Lockwood mansion and Klaus knocked on the door which swung open soon after. Tyler walked out on to porch as I had hid behind a bush Klaus not wanting to compromise my status yet.

"What the fuck do you want Klaus? I broke your stupid sire bond already now get lost before I kill you for the hell of it." I shot out from behind my hiding place landing crouched between them. "You will do no such thing to my mate Lockwood." My eyes turning black with hunger and veins creasing my face. I bit into his neck while sticking him with a vervain needle, and he collapsed while I had my fill and pulled off.

"That was perfect love, just as we planned. Now we just need to grab that sister of yours, I'm afraid you're on your own with that one she'll see me coming but never you love." His lips closed on mine as we made out for a bit and headed back to my place. We arrived in Elena's room minutes later and Klaus hid in the shadows just as she opened the door and walked in.

"Jere, what happened why are you upset?" She asked after I turned on the water works.

"Tyler saw me today, and he and his friends stopped and started calling me a fag."

"Oh Jeremy, I told you he is no good for you anyway." She leaned in to hug me and I took my chance sticking her in the arm with a sedative.

"Jere..my… what are you… doing?" She asked as the drug started to take hold.

The veins in my face came to the surface as she stared in horror. "My mate needs you for a task Elena, and who am I to deny the man I love." Klaus stepped out of the shadows at that moment.

"Klaus…" She gasped as she passed out.

We loaded her into the van with Tyler and chained them in back Tyler in vervain laced ones to keep him weak. I then decided to pay a visit to my two favorite vampires at the boarding house. After all wasn't it common curtsy too let them know me and Klaus were taking Elena away from Mystic Falls against her will right?

I sped through the door and stopped in front of two stunned vampires. Stefan though was the first one to speak to me.

"Um, Jeremy whatever your feeling right now, I'm glad you came here we can help you get through this." I laughed at that.

"I didn't come here to get help I have help, I came to tell you that me and my mate are taking Elena and Tyler out of Mystic Falls pretty much against their will since I dosed Tyler with vervain, fed on him, then locked him in the back of our van with vervain laced cuffs. Then I gave Elena a sedative and chained her up too, considering she would have never came willingly. Anyway I got to get back to him so we can get a couple hundred mile head start before you digest this information and start after us. But before I leave he told me to say "Goodbye Ripper it's been fun" other than that bye now" I went to leave but Stefan reached me first slamming me into the wall.

"Klaus is your mate? What are you planning on doing to her, what has he done to you to make you treat family that way he must have gotten you to flip the switch." I laughed at him again.

"Ah Stefan, always thinking the best of people. Well I got news for you I didn't flip the switch I still have emotions I just don't care, as for what we're going to do with Elena well we are going to use her blood to make an everlasting chemical to make as many hybrids as we want. With this we won't even need her any more, Klaus is planning on killing her after that but I'm going to convince him to turn her." I laughed at his shocked face and pick him up and snapping his back over my knee like twig and breaking his neck.

"Wow kid, and I thought I was cruel." Damon said.

"By the time he wakes up we will be over two hundred miles away, you will never find us." I then left the house.

"We will try forever" He yelled after me. I got into the passenger seat and we drove.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. Also summary changed a bit, Klaus leaves Mystic Falls with his hybrid and hybrid maker in tow leaving the Salvatore brothers crushed as they watch the girl they love leave and are incapable to stop it. After their road trip landed them Beacon Hills California where romantic hijinks in all shape and forms ensue after Tyler discover just exactly who his mate is. As the group from both supernatural towns deal with school relationship drama Vengeful doppelgangers alphas hunters the ups and downs of being a teenager and vengeful originals out for revenge on a brother who locked them in coffins for decades.

Recap: Miss a chapter? That's ok here is a recap of everything that has gone on in Mystic Falls so far. In the first part of a two part chapter, we discover Klaus has a dangerous obsession with Jeremy proving fatal to the youngest Gilbert we also learn he plans on leaving town with Elena and Tyler against their wills. In part two we learn Klaus did not kill Jeremy, but turned him into a Hybrid awakening the dormant bond deep inside the boy. Jeremy then proceeded to slip Tyler vervain and sedate Elena before chaining them in back of a van. Jeremy then went to the boarding house revealing his position to the Salvatore's, in doing this we find out another part of Klaus's plot is to use Elena's blood to make an everlasting chemical that makes hybrids. With this done he wouldn't need her anymore and plot's to kill her.

Warnings for this story: Slash, Het, Femme slash, gore, drama, angst, explicit sexual content, Language, and general hijinks.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand by Us~

Chapter four- Beacon Hills

It took us roughly two days to travel from Virginia to California; we were just passing through LA when I needed a snack. "Nick, we have been driving for two days can't we just stop at one frat house?" I asked in my best sultry tone.

"Jeremy, we're making great time if we stop we won't make it for your first day of school tomorrow. Won't it look odd if a family calls in midsummer saying they are moving someplace that is just a two day drive away and their son misses the first day?" He answers.

"Fine, somebody is sleeping on the fucking couch tonight, I'm starving!" I calmed down after an hour or so and heard Elena starting to stir in the backend. "Well since I can't get some food by stopping maybe I'll compel a little take out." I open the window and soar out into the air then opened the back hatch and climbed in shutting the door behind me. Tyler was the first one to see me standing in the shadows watching them.

"Klaus, come on let Elena go it's me you want she has a family a brother." He said forgetting it had been said brother that knocked him out.

"No, I'm afraid she doesn't" I say walking out of the shadows. "I'm kind of dead; tell me did my beloved sister hear me scream until my dying breath? No she was too busy out fucking a corpse! Meanwhile I'm dying rather slowly I might add, do you remember what has to be done to you to make you a hybrid? I was force fed her blood and Klaus's mixed in a fucking vampire cocktail. Did you know that you can become immune to vervain if it's mixed with the blood used to turn you, did you it hurts like a fucking bitch? I died i8n the worst pain imaginable and do you know what the worst part is? She was fucking that corpse right next door while I bled to death with their blood in my system"

Elena just sat and listened to my tale of complete lies balling her eyes out. "Oh Elena don't cry that shit I just told was all fucking lies save the part that I'm immune to vervain. My last five to ten minutes was spent with Klaus fucking me my neck was snapped I just said this shit to make you cry." I smirk at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Gilbert? That's your sister for crisis sake; you don't do this shit to family." He hisses at me.

"She is not my family; you know Nick is planning on killing you when he's done with the chemical. I was going to ask for you to be turned, but now you're starting to annoy me. I sneer at her as she cowers in a corner.

"What's happened to you Jere? Why are you doing this?" She asks through the tears.

"Elena, you of all people should understand. I'm doing this for love, I love Nick and Rebekah they are nothing but loving toward me. Nick is my mate I chose this, just like you chose Stefan. I did speak to him by the way; he won't ne waking up for a while though I broke his back and snapped his neck." I turned to leave when she spoke as I opened the door.

"You're not Jeremy, You're not my brother you monster!" She wailed.

I left and landed back in the front seat with my mate. We shared a knowing smile, and I just shrugged as we entered the city limits of Beacon Hills I heard a howl in the distance and I closed my eyes to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. Also summary changed a bit, Klaus leaves Mystic Falls with his hybrid and hybrid maker in tow leaving the Salvatore brothers crushed as they watch the girl they love leave and are incapable to stop it. After their road trip landed them Beacon Hills California where romantic hijinks in all shape and forms ensue after Tyler discover just exactly who his mate is. As the group from both supernatural towns deal with school relationship drama Vengeful doppelgangers alphas hunters the ups and downs of being a teenager and vengeful originals out for revenge on a brother who locked them in coffins for decades.

Recap: Miss a chapter? That's ok here is a recap of everything that has gone on in Mystic Falls so far. In the first part of a two part chapter, we discover Klaus has a dangerous obsession with Jeremy proving fatal to the youngest Gilbert we also learn he plans on leaving town with Elena and Tyler against their wills. In part two we learn Klaus did not kill Jeremy, but turned him into a Hybrid awakening the dormant bond deep inside the boy. Jeremy then proceeded to slip Tyler vervain and sedate Elena before chaining them in back of a van. Jeremy then went to the boarding house revealing his position to the Salvatore's, in doing this we find out another part of Klaus's plot is to use Elena's blood to make an everlasting chemical that makes hybrids. With this done he wouldn't need her anymore and plot's to kill her. Then in chapter four, we have the long awaited confrontation between Jeremy and Elena.

Warnings for this story: Slash, Het, Femme slash, gore, drama, angst, explicit sexual content, Language, and general hijinks.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand by US~

Chapter Five- First Day

I wake up to a female voice calling to me through the bedroom door at seven thirty. "Little brother, you're going to be late for your first day if you stay in bed any longer." Rebekah calls from the hallway. I get an Avenge Sevenfold T-shirt, and black skinny jeans, with a checkered button up over it and put on my black high tops before leaving the room. "Why do you insist on calling me little brother all the time?" I ask the blonde in the door way. "Because you're with Nick silly, and if he's my brother then his boyfriend is also." She says while ruffling my hair playfully.

Rebekah had gotten here last night shortly before us; Nick called her back over to the US to act as a body guard at school as if I couldn't handle it myself. Nick can't go with me because he is playing the role of my foster brother to the locals and I quote "If I went I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself and the entire plan would be ruined" so once she heard the situation she readily agreed. On the phone she did nothing but say how happy she was for him or that she was getting to the point where she thought he would never find someone and ever since she saw me she has gone all big sister. I swear at time she makes me miss Elena.

She piled me into her 2010 red corvette, and walked around to the driver side door and climbed in. We drove a few blocks before we both caught a strong stench of wet dog. She put on the brakes and we were right in front of a video store missing a window and crossed off with crime scene tape. She got out of the car and walked to the middle aged man that I guessed was the Sheriff.

"Hello, officer my goodness what happened here?" She asked in her best innocent voice.

"Well Miss, it would seem as though it was vandalism but I'm afraid I can't tell a civilian like yourself much more than that. Are you by chance a member of that new family of three I heard about, the Mikalsons?"

"Yes sir Sheriff, I'm Rebekah Mikalson and the boy in the red corvette is my brother Jeremy Mikalson. We were just on our way to the school when we noticed the police presences and the smashed window. We were just concerned and all so if you'll excuse me we must be getting to class Mister Stillinski."

She ended the conversation and got back in the car, we then shared a look that said it all an alpha was in town and we continued on to the school.

The school day started out rather normal, I went to my first class and was introduced by the teacher which reoccurred in the five classes after that. What really got my attention happened in third period, I heard some voices in the corner talking about the alpha. I kept looking straight ahead while I listened in, one boy was Stiles Stillinski the sheriff's son and the other from what I heard was Scott McCall. I heard Stiles call him a werewolf, and I frowned making a mental note to talk to Nick when I returned home. Sense when does a werewolf not smell?

I walked to lunch at a medium to fast pace wanting desperately to speak to Rebekah. She was sitting in the back with as usual half the male students surrounding her, when I approached there was a collective sigh as they assumed I was her boyfriend to my annoyance and her apparent amusement.

"Since when can I not smell a werewolf?" What followed the question made me laugh; the sip of milk she had taken came shooting out of her mouth.

"What did you just say? Werewolf's always smell unless you found you're… but that's not…possible."

"What? What is not possible?" I asked.

"They always smell unless they are your mate." She said in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. Also summary changed a bit, Klaus leaves Mystic Falls with his hybrid and hybrid maker in tow leaving the Salvatore brothers crushed as they watch the girl they love leave and are incapable to stop it. After their road trip landed them Beacon Hills California where romantic hijinks in all shape and forms ensue after Tyler discover just exactly who his mate is. As the group from both supernatural towns deal with school relationship drama Vengeful doppelgangers alphas hunters the ups and downs of being a teenager and vengeful originals out for revenge on a brother who locked them in coffins for decades.

Recap: Miss a chapter? That's ok here is a recap of everything that has gone on in Mystic Falls so far. In the first part of a two part chapter, we discover Klaus has a dangerous obsession with Jeremy proving fatal to the youngest Gilbert we also learn he plans on leaving town with Elena and Tyler against their wills. In part two we learn Klaus did not kill Jeremy, but turned him into a Hybrid awakening the dormant bond deep inside the boy. Jeremy then proceeded to slip Tyler vervain and sedate Elena before chaining them in back of a van. Jeremy then went to the boarding house revealing his position to the Salvatore's, in doing this we find out another part of Klaus's plot is to use Elena's blood to make an everlasting chemical that makes hybrids. With this done he wouldn't need her anymore and plot's to kill her. Chapter four included the long awaited confrontation between Jeremy and Elena. While in chapter five Rebekah comes to town and she and Jeremy hit the school for their first day in a chapter that ends in a surprising discovery.

Warnings for this story: Slash, Het, Femme slash, gore, drama, angst, explicit sexual content, Language, and general hijinks.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand by Us~

Chapter Six- First Day part two

For just the briefest of moments time stopped in the cafeteria until my mind finally caught up to what she was implying. I looked across the room at Scott on the other side of the room and then focused back on Rebekah.

"Are you saying I have to leave Nick?" I asked my unbeaten heart clenching the slightest bit as if it was breaking.

"No, I'm saying that the only explanation here is that you both have a second mate. It means that in time both of you will love this third mate as you love each other now." She said making me sigh in relief.

She smiled at me, and looked around before continuing. "I think we should focus on the Alpha for now check it out see if it's friend or foe. An Alpha could be an incredible ally to have, we need to tread carefully here let's just go about our day and come up with a plan when we get home tonight." The lunch bell rang signaling the end of lunch and we got up to walk to fifth period.

I sat in the second row in fifth period English, and waited for the rest of the class to filter into the room. The boy walked in last and sat in front of me, I assume since he smells actually pleasant to me that he probably doesn't realize I'm not human. About have way through the lesson I hear a mutter of curses from him and he turns to ask for a pencil, I feel the hunger rise within me and turn away asking the teacher to be excused. I run out into the hall and duck into the closest restroom, I look around for signs of life and the stall right next to me starts to open and a tall attractive guy with brunet hair stepped out. I came around the side of the stall and looked directly into his eyes feeling the pull of compulsion seep from them.

"I am going to bite you, and you will not scream."

"I will not scream" the boy replied in monotone.

He turned his head to the side exposing the pale flesh of his neck, and I backed him into the stall shutting it behind me and bit down on the flesh offered to me. I alternated between licking and sucking to keep the blood flowing from the wound, and to my up most surprise the boy moaned and shook under me as I felt a hard lump poking my stomach. I groaned as the taste of his blood and then smell of his arousal made my own cock harden. I pulled my fangs out of the boy s neck and brought his head up level with mine. "Service me" I said and the brunet got down to his knees and undid my fly with unsteady fingers. I gasped when my hardness met the cool air around us, and the boy hurriedly took me into his mouth nipping and sucking on my erection. I brought my own hand up and ran it over the bulge in his gym shorts and while he serviced my need, I brought my hand inside his shorts and rubbed up and down at a medium fast pace on his length. In no time we both climaxed and he cleaned me up before attending to his own mess.

"What is your name human" I asked.

"Danny, my name is Danny master." He replied monotone.

"Good, I need a human inside the school for blood and such you will do." I snatched his phone and programed his number in mine and vice versa.

"If I need you I will text you to meet me here is that understood Danny?"

"Yes, master I understand." He replied.

I left and returned to my class seeing I had only been away for fifteen minutes. I returned to my seat and handed Scott a pencil, he took it before turning to speak to me.

"Where did you run off to dude?" He asked in a perky voice.

"Sorry, nature called my name is Jeremy Mikalson I just moved here from Virginia." I said.

"Cool man, my names Scott we have first, second and fifth period together. I can show you around town after school today or maybe tomorrow." He replied excitedly.

"How about tomorrow, me and my sister still have a lot of unpacking to do." The bell ran after I said this.

"Cool see you tomorrow Jeremy." He said before leaving the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. Also summary changed a bit, Klaus leaves Mystic Falls with his hybrid and hybrid maker in tow leaving the Salvatore brothers crushed as they watch the girl they love leave and are incapable to stop it. After their road trip landed them Beacon Hills California where romantic hijinks in all shape and forms ensue after Tyler discover just exactly who his mate is. As the group from both supernatural towns deal with school relationship drama Vengeful doppelgangers alphas hunters the ups and downs of being a teenager and vengeful originals out for revenge on a brother who locked them in coffins for decades.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand by Us~

Chapter Seven - Alliance

Rebekah met me by the car and we got in and started the drive home while I filled her in on the rest of my day. Five minutes later I was walking into the house and was met at the door with a pair of warm lips meeting my own. I felt my pants tightening immediately and responded to the kiss from my mate with a whine as we moved up the stairs towards our room tossing clothes in random places as we went we heard the car start up again and laughed. Klaus lowered me onto the bed and undid our pants before roughly entering me, this was quickly becoming my favorite way to do this what can I say I like it rough. We climaxed and laid back, as I filled him in on the day's events.

"So we have another mate, do we love? We must handle this situation delicately and with care, he will not acknowledge the bond until we turn him into a hybrid. Until then it will remain dormant so we will most likely be turning him against his will which is going to be extremely more difficult because of him being friends with a hunter and the son of the sheriff. He will surely go to them the minute he senses something's off about us, it may be best to make an alliance with the resident Alpha to keep his friends pre occupied." He said after I finished explaining things.

"Yes, I think your right if they are busy dealing with the Alpha we can just have Rebekah compel him to come here. By that time he will surely be onto us, but he won't see her coming. I also think I know where we can find the Alpha but first we should probably feed the prisoners I'm sure the vervain on Tyler will wear off soon." I said.

We quickly got dressed and I whipped up something for Elena to eat and a glass of orange juice, while Klaus poured a glass of blood for Tyler. Then we walked over to the book shelf and Klaus pulled out a book on roman symbols, and the book shelf opened reviling a hidden door that led to the cells. I went in first and carried the tray of food into the first cell where Elena was sitting staring at the stone wall with wide eyes I sat the tray on the cot and left to help Klaus restrain Tyler, and stick him with more vervain. After force feeding him the blood he spoke to us.

"You know the Salvatore brothers will find us eventually." He said with a sneer.

"Yes we do, and by then we will be ready for them won't we love?" Klaus said indicating me. We laughed and went back upstairs to retrieve the black sports car, we got in and made our way out to the forest on the outskirts of town and pulled to a stop. I got out and lead him into the woods where I heard the Alpha lurks at night, so all we had to do now is wait.

At night fall we hear the telltale howl that signifies that the Alpha has arrived. We look around us in the darkness until I spot the red eyes staring at us from the shadows, I signal Nick that I found him and he runs to my location on the south side of the woods.

"It is all right, we mean you no harm in fact we come to you seeking an alliance with you." Nick says. The wolf comes closer it stops right in front of us and sniffs Nick thoroughly for a moment. It howls again and begins to shift, we hear bones snapping and organs rearranging until finally a man stands before us.

"I can smell who you are Nicklaus Mikalson, original vampire and hybrid of our species. I however do not see why a creature so powerful would need my help." The alpha replies.

"A new wolf in these parts named Scott McCall is our third mate; we require help because he has hunters as friends as well as the son of the sheriff. As I'm sure" The alpha replies.

"A new wolf in these parts named Scott McCall is our third mate; we require help because he has hunters as friends as well as the son of the sheriff. As I'm sure you are aware, we have to turn him into a hybrid to make him able to sense the bond only then can it be accepted. This will not be easy, the minute he senses something off he will surely run off to his hunter friends. We would be outnumbered; this is what we would like your assistance with if you were to distract them for us our sister could simply compel him to us." Nick says.

"What would I be getting out of this arrangement? Let us skip the heckling and cut to what I want in return shall we? I have plans for this town very big plans and thus when my existence becomes fully known to my nephew and his pack I will need allies. I would have had to deal with McCall at some point anyway. So do we have an alliance?" He asked.

"Yes, Mister Hale I believe we do." Nick answered

"Well then, welcome to Beacon Hills Nicklaus. I will begin my preparations tonight, would you and your mate care to join me for the festivities I have planned at the school tonight?" He asked.

"We would be most honored Mister Hale."


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. Also summary changed a bit, Klaus leaves Mystic Falls with his hybrid and hybrid maker in tow leaving the Salvatore brothers crushed as they watch the girl they love leave and are incapable to stop it. After their road trip landed them Beacon Hills California where romantic hijinks in all shape and forms ensue after Tyler discover just exactly who his mate is. As the group from both supernatural towns deal with school relationship drama Vengeful doppelgangers alphas hunters the ups and downs of being a teenager and vengeful originals out for revenge on a brother who locked them in coffins for decades.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware probably at least 2000 words! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand by Us~

Chapter Eight- Night School

We ran alongside Peter to the high school where Scott and Stiles would be waiting. Peter had sent a text to Scott's phone making it look like it came from Alison to lure him into the trap. As we ran Peter explained to us what we needed to do once inside the school, we were to guard the two main exits and not let anyone pass accept him while he toyed with the students.

We arrived at the school pretty quickly and Peter went on ahead of us in his Alpha form to get them into the school, after all three disappeared we went in and took our positions. He told us the only three allowed to enter were the hunter Alison, Lydia, and Jackson. He said when they arrived to stay out of sight that for our plans to work they could not know what we are or who we are. I was stationed at the back exit and could hear the entire back half of the school pretty clearly, right know Scott and Stiles were hiding in one of the science labs and Peter was coming toward me. He shifted back real quick and came up to me.

"I lost their scents, any idea where they are right now" He asked me.

"Third floor science lab, room 205 remember don't hurt Scott do what you will to the others but don't harm him." I said.

He nodded and shifted back into wolf form, and trotted off up the stairs and within the next few minutes Stiles came running toward me. He asked if I knew of a way out, not expecting me to be in on this. I looked him straight in the eyes and compelled him to do whatever me, Peter, or Nick said for the duration of the night and to go find Peter for his orders. He replied in a monotone and scampered off in the direction Peter had gone.

Over the next half hour, I heard Stile's pretend to scream a few times he was pretty convincing. About five minutes after the last scream, Stiles came running down the hall and informed me that Klaus had seen Lydia, Jackson, and Alison arrive but only Alison had come in so far. I nodded and told him to go relay this new information to Peter on the second floor. After he left I heard heels clicking on the floor and cursed, thinking fast I turned and thoroughly disabled the back door I was supposed to be guarding and tore a sleeve from my shirt and cut myself above my left brow willing it not to heal. I crawled into the nearest corner and started to cry, just as she came into view in the dark. She rushed over to me and checked my cut, and helped me to my feet before speaking to me.

"You alright, any idea what's going on here?" She asked.

"I'm fine I was.. attacked.. by a… Werewolf. Oh my god it's after Scott and stiles you have to help them." I scream at her.

"It's okay, I'll go help them as soon as I take a look at that cut it's pretty deep and you're losing a lot of blood." She replied.

"No I'll come with just please come on, I've heard horrible screams for the past hour. I couldn't move I think something is wrong with my ankle we got to move come on," I say.

We go up the stairs with me leaning on her arm for support, I'm limping pretty bad now and I can hear more screams now.

"So, what brought you here anyway you're the new kid, Jeremy right?" she asks.

"Yeah, I saw them enter the school being chased by the werewolf and thought I should try and help. I was knocked unconscious almost immediately when I entered the school, I had just come too when you found me." I lie easily.

I catch my mistake as soon as I spoke and see a look of disbelief cross her face.

"Crap, I guess I slipped up there huh? You got to admit though I had you going didn't I?" She turns her cross bow on just in time to watch my cut heal right before her eyes.

"What the hell are you?" She asks stunned.

"Me? Oh I'm a hybrid, and you weren't supposed to figure that out just yet. Stiles be a good lap dog and knock her over the head with that there vase would you?" I say.

She turned around just in time to be hit square in the head with a vase. I told Stiles to help me drag her into room 130, and to bring Peter back here to decide what to do with her. He nodded and ran off to fetch Peter, and I sat down next to the girl's body. She truly is beautiful, but I just don't get what Scott could possibly see in her. What does this silly human girl have that me and Klaus don't I wonder as the doo flies open. I expected to see Peter and Stiles of maybe even Klaus but luck is just not on my side tonight, because it is Scott who stands in the door way.

"I'm so sorry Scott, I knew you would find out about me soon but I didn't want it to happen like this. I know you like this silly little human, but she knows what I am and thus how to kill me and the Alpha doesn't want her getting back to her hunter parents that he has partners. So I'm afraid if you want her sexy, you're going to have to go through me." I say, the veins in my face coming out and my fangs descending.

"Here I was hoping we could be friends Jeremy, guess not" He said as he transforms into his beta form and rushes at me kicking out at my head. I dodge it and punch him in the face, he staggers back and rushes at me again punches me into the wall as I fly through the window. I use my super speed to run up the wall and into the window. I grab Alison's body and run back to the house leaving Scott watching me as I go.

~Scott's POV~

I stood there watching the boy I had a crush on run away with my girlfriend and I just watched. I knew something was up with the new kid since the first day of school because he smelled so good. I never even imagined though that he was a vampire, they should stink I just don't understand when I asked Dreck what was going on all he said was that it could be my mate had finally shown up. I spent that night in denial, I wasn't gay was I? What the hell was going on, I'm so confused. I should find Stiles and see about getting out of here alive then I'll track down Jeremy.

I walked out of the classroom and down the hall and hid behind a door when I heard footsteps coming toward me I saw Stiles and two other men go into that room.

"Where the hell did he take her?" Said the one that I assumed was the Alpha.

"I think he took her back to the house, we have a separate area for prisoners we brought two of our own here from Mystic Falls." The one with a British accent said.

They disappeared again after that taking Stiles with them, and I headed back to the entrance to find Lydia and Jackson about to come in. I looked at them and shook my head, there was nothing we could do for Alison and the other prisoner's tonight maybe I'll think of something after a good night's sleep.

~Jeremy's POV~

" I'm sorry Peter, I couldn't think of anything else to do with her after she made me. Scott knows too but something was off about him he fought me yes but it felt like he wasn't trying." I said.

"You did the right thing under the circumstances, and good thinking on compelling Stiles. In fact, I think he would make an excellent hybrid we need more people on the inside." Peter said.

"Yes, Jeremy why don't you do this one you knows what to do." Klaus said.

I walked over to the human and bit into my wrist and shoved it into his mouth, he started to drink after figuring out what I wanted him to do. I mixed vervain with a tube of Elena's blood Klaus handed me and told him to drink it no matter how much it hurt, that it was important to drink every last drop. He did as he was told and screamed as the vervain mixed with my blood inside him, and I mercifully came up and snapped his neck.

"Excellent love, he should wake up in the morning in time for school. We need to feed him first though call Danny and tell him to be here at seven to feed Stiles." He said.

I gave Danny a call who automatically said he would be there right at seven, and I told him it was Stiles first feeding so other services may be required. To which he sounded quite excited, saying something about having a crush on the hyperactive teen since middle school. I hung up the phone and went to see Alison before bed, thought I'd feed her dinner.

"You can keep me in here as long as you like, but I will kill you." She said.

"Oh, I think Scott will have a thing or two to say about that he is my other mate and he will soon figure this out and then I will eat you, how does that sound bitch?" I laugh at her and walk back through the door heading up the stairs to call it a night. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Elena's cage open, when the fuck had that happened. I ran to the door and looked inside and found a note.

Jeremy,

Sorry, you probably should have had her guarded.

Damon

"Well played Salvatore, well played indeed. AHGAHHH!" I screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. Also summary changed a bit, Klaus leaves Mystic Falls with his hybrid and hybrid maker in tow leaving the Salvatore brothers crushed as they watch the girl they love leave and are incapable to stop it. After their road trip landed them Beacon Hills California where romantic hijinks in all shape and forms ensue after Tyler discover just exactly who his mate is. As the group from both supernatural towns deal with school relationship drama Vengeful doppelgangers alphas hunters the ups and downs of being a teenager and vengeful originals out for revenge on a brother who locked them in coffins for decades.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand by Us~

Chapter Nine- Complications and Revelations

I was filled with boiling hot rage, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Bringing Peter and Klaus running into the room.

"What is with all the yelling love?" he asks me.

"They took her the fucking Salvatore's took my sister! I want blood Nick they came into our home uninvited and took my sister." I say.

"We will love, they will pay and we will get her back but I think we have more pressing matters to attend to right now and we need some sleep." He says trying to calm me.

I nod and he tells Peter we will speak more tomorrow before leading me up the stairs toward our room. We here the front door open and the stench of dry blood start to fill the room and we turn around to see Rebekah stumble through the door and collapse on the rug. We race back down the stairs, and try to rouse her.

"Sister what the hell happened to you?" Nick asks after we finally wake her.

"Three words, Damon Fucking Salvatore." She says and passes out again.

We climb the stairs after settling Rebekah in her bed and crawled in to the luxurious and warm California king sized bed with silk sheets and fall asleep. The next morning we woke up to Stiles barging into our room with veins crawling underneath his pale skin. He then proceeded to jump in the middle of us making a dog pile in the king sized bed.

"Hey dad, can I call you guys dad? You did change me so doesn't that make you my dad's now? Aare we going to get up and eat I'm like super hungry, didn't you say Danny was coming to feed me today cause I'm like really hungry do you think he has enough blood to fill me up and not die?" He asked.

"Stiles, Danny won't be here for another hour so climb back in bed with us and go back to sleep and yes I guess we are technically your dads now. So as your dad get back in bed in go back to sleep!" I said.

"Awe but I'm wide awake come on let's get up, dads get up." He says while bouncing.

"Fine I'll get up with you but you need to let Nick sleep he has a meeting with the Alpha today." I answer.

I take the hyperactive hybrid down stairs and give him some of my blood to hold him over until Danny gets here. After I cut him off I send him to the den to watch morning cartoon's while I get dressed and shower, I climb back up the stairs and am greeted by my mate's lips meeting mine in a passionate kiss.

"If you keep that up I won't have time to shower this morning." I say grinning at him.

I walk away from him before I get to distracted and walk into our deluxe bathing suite. I stand there a minute deciding between a simple bath, the walk in shower, and a Jacuzzi bath. I finally settle on the walk in shower, and turn it on before stepping out of my sleep clothes and waking into it. I hear the doorbell ring while I'm washing my hair and hear Stiles practically jump poor Danny in the door way. I really should start paying him if he is going to be dealing with Stiles daily. I get out and dress before walking down stairs and into the den to see Stiles refastening his jeans and Danny still pulling them back up. I walk Danny to the door and he thanks me saying it was worth waiting five years.

After Danny leaves Rebekah comes out and has me and Stiles sit in the back and she drives us to school where me and Stiles get out and head to first period which we have together. I tell my childe to sit next to me and to try and avoid Scott now that he is on too me. Stiles nods and does as he is told, and everything goes fine until the break between first and second period when Scott catches up to us in the hall.

"Hey, Stiles wait up man. What are you doing hanging out with Jeremy? He is a hybrid remember I'm sure you know that." He said.

"Yeah, look it's complicated you'll know soon enough." Stiles replies.

After that little pit stop the rest of the day goes by really fast and before I know it it's time to meet with Nick and Peter to discuss the plans for tonight's big event. He is going to keep the hunter's attention with an attack on the hospital while we come up with a plan to deal with Scott. The problem with this being we still have Lydia, and Jackson to worry about. We don't know how much they know already and they could be a threat to our plans. Our meeting is ended and we head home, I put Stiles to bed with Danny since he needs more blood now and there is a knock on the door. I go to open it and am surprised to find that Scott is the one standing on the other side looking nervous as a little kid. The most surprising emotion emitting from him being love and lust.

"Hey Jeremy, can I come in and talk to you about the other night?" He asks me.

"Sure, Do you want to talk to Klaus to or just me?" I reply.

"Just you for now please, look I know I should hate you for what you are and that I definitely should hate you for what you did to Alison. But the thing is I can't find it in me to hate you, your kind is supposed to stink too me but you don't you in fact smell better than anything else I can think of. I know you probably hate me, but my mentor said that if a hybrid doesn't stink to me it's my mate so that means you're my mate. So for the past couple of days I've been freaking out, because I've started noticing that your scent does excite me in a sexual way and I didn't even know I was into guys so what I'm trying to say is I'm attracted to you." He says.

I pin him to the wall and then reply.

"So you're telling me that you started to notice our bond" I say while licking the outer shell of his ear.

"Yes" He says as he moans.

"Do you want me to call Klaus now, so we can complete this bond?" I ask while sucking on his neck.

"Yes.." He stutters out.

Klaus appeared in seconds over hearing what we were saying and stood on Scott's left kissing his neck, nipping at his ear while I tear his shirt from his body. I then kiss and lick down the center of his chest taking his right nipple into my mouth while Klaus gets his left. We alternate between nipping and sucking while he fists his hands in our hair. I drop the hardened nub from my mouth and kiss my way down to the hem of his Cargo shorts where a surprisingly huge bulge is resting. I undo the clasp with my teeth and palm him through his boxer briefs, before slowly pulling them down his strong muscular legs and they pool on the ground with his shorts. He moans loudly as his length meets the cold air, Nick continues assaulting his chest while I take his hard erection into my warm wet mouth. He gasps and bucks his hips fucking my mouth, and I pull off when I feel him about to climax. Within seconds we are all naked and I pick him up and run him up to our bed I lay him on his side facing the wall and pour lube onto my fingers. I bring them to his anal cavity and teasingly rub them in circles around his virgin hole. He bucks back on the finger and I stick them in sharply and start small scissoring motions, he gasps in pain and Klaus kisses his neck as I prepare him. I remove my finger and lube up my shaft before entering him slowly. After we establish a steady rhythm, Nick enters me roughly and I moan as we move as one. I feel we are about to climax and bite into my wrist and bring the mixture of bloods and vervain to his lips which he sucks down greedily as all three of us shoot our loads. In the afterglow we tell him we love him before snapping his neck to complete the bond.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. Also summary changed a bit, Klaus leaves Mystic Falls with his hybrid and hybrid maker in tow leaving the Salvatore brothers crushed as they watch the girl they love leave and are incapable to stop it. After their road trip landed them Beacon Hills California where romantic hijinks in all shape and forms ensue after Tyler discover just exactly who his mate is. As the group from both supernatural towns deal with school relationship drama Vengeful doppelgangers alphas hunters the ups and downs of being a teenager and vengeful originals out for revenge on a brother who locked them in coffins for decades.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. Warning this chapter contains the permanent death of a main character

~Stand by Us~

Chapter Ten- Brand New Eyes Epilogue

I woke up early the next morning, to get Scott his breakfast and to get rid of a problem all in one. I decided last night that the best thing to do since Danny had his hands full feeding Stiles, that I should have Scott drain Alison for breakfast. So this brings me to getting up at six again and dragging Scott behind me, we walk through a quick shower that doesn't turn out so quick and head down to then hidden room with the prison cells. Scott watched in amazement as the bookshelf opened to reveal the hall, we walked down to Alison's cell and her eyes lit up brightly seeing Scott and then she saw me with him and new I was right and that she was going to die. The veins crawled under his tan skin the closer he got to her and she screamed when she saw the fangs. He latched onto her neck like it was a teething ring, her screams got weaker until they became nonexistent. I had him stop before he completely killed her, and force fed her my blood to turn her into a vampire. After all what is more satisfying then turning a hunter into something they hunt? I called Danny down to the room and forced her to feed on him to complete the transition, I then stepped over to the last cell that Tyler laid in drained of any energy he had.

"Tyler, I found your mate. His name is Danny, that's him over there that I'm using as a human blood bag. Just wanted you to know that before you die." I say as the look of horror etches on his faces while I rip out his heart and crush it in my hands. I looked over at the dead form once more with a single tear dripping down my face, if only he had accepted my advances how different my life could be. I decided then and there that even if I could go back and had the chance to be with Tyler, I wouldn't change a thing. I saw Danny crying silently in the corner and walked him to Stiles for comfort; I regretted not killing Tyler but Danny having to see it.

After turning Scott, all defenses between Peter and his revenge had vanished. He left town after finishing killing everyone responsible for the fir at the Hale house. Kate argent came to down a couple of days ago and brought with her some other hunter's she had worked with before, but that's tomorrow's problem today is about our own little happy family.

The End


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand with US

Chapter One- Hale, Alpha, Beta, Pack

I finished my lunch and departed from Rebekah and Lydia to go down to foreign language 2a. I took my seat between Scott and Stiles; I kissed Scott on the cheek and fist bumped with Stiles. The teacher came in just as Scott had decided to pull me in for a proper kiss which of course resulted in me getting the detention for PDA. Miss Falcone then started our lesson on French vocabulary; I was then called out to the principal's office. I walked out into the hall and saw a man snooping around the locker room, the man had dark hair and was average height and well built. If I was single I might even allow myself to say he was attractive, the pheromones his alpha position was wafting toward me. My wolf half wined under the intensity while my vampire half was disgusted, I followed him into the room regardless.

He was observing a very naked Jackson showering in one of the five stalls. The man to my amazement began to undress behind the lockers, and boy was the lord good to him. Big feet, thin muscular legs and calf's, he was well endowed, and had rather nice abs with thick muscular forearms. His face now that I could see it was nice, he had a rugged shave, a defined jaw, and blue eyes. He walked over to the shower stall next to Jackson, he greeted him and Jackson waved before he was pulled into the man's stall. The man left the door open as he backed him against the wall and kissed him passionately, he then bit Jackson's neck as he entered him roughly pounding him into completion. Jackson's eyes flashed purple as he howled when he climaxed. The man slid out of him and walked toward my hiding spot.

During the provocative display I had hid behind the bench he left his clothes on. He stopped by the pile of clothes and sniffed the air around the area and smiled. "Come on out little hybrid, I think we have a lot to talk about. Before we discuss anything though why don't we move this someplace less crowded?" I stood from my spot and walked to the man. "Don't signal anyone either, I just want to talk but in case that doesn't go well I can dispose of you this way." He said. "You can't touch me I'm a mate of a pack member. I believe you know my mate Scott McCall Mister Hale?" He looked to Jackson who nodded saying I was what I said. "Well, since you are officially part of my pack I gather we have a lot to talk about how about my place?" Derek asks me.

"Sure but I got to warn you I am a very special hybrid so I do have body guards that we need to ditch." He looked surprised for the first time since I had seen him. "Why? Who exactly are you why are you so important?" He asked. "I am the mate of a member of the original vampire family as well as the first hybrid and I am his first successfully made hybrid. So I have of course my second mate Scott here, a second original, and two humans watching my every move Nicklaus is very protective." He stared at me taking in my body for the first time. "You are a very attractive boy; I can see why you drew someone as powerful as Klaus out into the open again. He until recently had been staying off the radar." This was the last thing I heard before the door opened and I was shot with silver bullets and my world faded to black.

When I woke it was because I was shot again, I looked around to get my bearings and I sighed because I knew exactly where I was. I was chained to a chair in the den of the Salvatore house back in Mystic Falls Virginia. I was surprised to find that Damon was the only one in the room; he was standing over me with a rather large gun presumably loaded with wooden silver coated bullets. "You should have known we would find sooner rather than later, now tell me where is Elena?" He asked. "Oh, I knew you would find me in fact I was counting on it though I am surprised that Elena is not with you. She busted out of her cell weeks ago..." I stopped mid-sentence deep in thought. "Damn it she is getting good at this, she fooled me and Klaus. Now Damon let's put on our thinking caps just for a moment, If I don't have her and neither do you and her cell was opened by a vampire what is the most logical conclusion?" I asked him.

"That you never had Elena, and she is probably stashed someplace here in Mystic Falls. Where she could have been for over a month while you had Katherine who had posed as her, damn that bitch played us." He said. "Yes, she played us all she was probably trying to find out what I and Klaus were up to. When she had enough info she just broke the lock and walked right out our front door. Well thanks for this little chat it has been most helpful my back up should be here now." I say as I slip out of the chains and telekinetically throw the gun across the room before I opened the door letting the cavalry in. "Did it not cross your mind that my body guards and mates would find me here? I do have to go now, so give my regards to Stefan." I said as Danny and Stiles poured gasoline around the room, I then walked out behind the rest throwing the match over my shoulder. I was immediately pulled up against Nick's body feeling the hardness in his jeans. "Not now, we can play with puppy later right now I have to see a witch about a certain tomb" Scott whined as we walked to the car and got in.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats.

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Two- We're off to see the wizard

Our car pulled to a stop on Elm road and stopped directly outside of the Bennett house. I unbuckled and sighed as I felt a hand on my shoulder as I tried to climb out of the vehicle. Nick and I had a long discussion on the way here about Bonnie, who I had previously dated I thought I had won that argument but I guess not.

"Nick, we talked about this I am totally and completely in love with you not her. I thought being willing to force her to help us would show that, why can't you just trust me?" I ask him.

"I trust you babe, it's the witch of OZ I don't trust. I still say it will work better if I'm with you." He said.

"Nick, you know that won't work if she sees us together she won't even answer the door. If you're so worried how about I take Scott with me? She doesn't know him or of him so she won't be suspicious." I counter him.

"Fine, I still don't like it but Scott is better than nothing. Now remember, try to compel her if that doesn't work threaten Elena. Threatening that girl works with everybody, especially the witch." He said.

I nodded and got out of the car with Scott, his hand never leaving mine. We walked up the short path to her steps and I knocked on the door. When it opened, I immediately set to work.

"I need your help with a task involving the tomb" I said with my eyes glowing and enlarging. She looked at me for a moment before answering.

"Okay, we can discuss it inside I hope everything is alright." She said.

'Damn, it didn't work maybe I'll try the poor worried brother approach first' I thought. I tried to step in not thinking clearly and everything fell apart I was immediately thrown back several feet from the house while Bonnie and Scott stood in shock. Finally they snapped out of it and came to check me over, Bonnie babbling about how that was supposed to happen if a vampire tried to enter then she froze with wide eyes. She recovered real quick and conjured a bow with stakes attached and pointed it at me. 'So much for the worried brother act' I thought.

"I wouldn't, if you shoot me Klaus will only find another witch to free Elena from the tomb and then he will kill you both." I said.

She lowered the weapon shocked again; she recovered and began to speak.

"Yeah and why would I help? I have no reason to help you get Elena." She said.

"Oh, but I think you do. Do you think when Katherine swapped places with her that she left Elena with food? She is probably close to death by now." I reply.

"Katherine is behind taking Elena? I thought you and her left town together? Oh, she left town with you to see what you and Klaus were up to. That's why she sealed Elena in the tomb." She concluded.

"Bingo, now I am willing to make you a deal. In exchange for your help, we won't kill Elena like we planned. We will keep her alive making hybrids; of course I don't suppose you will take my word so as part of the deal you can tag along when we head back out of town. No harm will befall you or Elena except the monthly blood draw for hybrid juice. Klaus and Rebekah will honor this deal and protect you both if it is needed, do we have an accord?" I propose.

She thought about this briefly, before saying "On one condition, when and if we find Katherine I get to kill her." She said.

I smiled and looked to Klaus who was listening from the car and he nodded his consent. After I agreed to her terms, she returned to her house to grab her spell book and sat in the back seat with Scott who she began chatting with.

"So how did you get mixed in vampire stuff, especially vampire stuff involving vampires as powerful as the originals?" She asked him.

"Well when I first met Jeremy, he was the new kid at my school in Beacon Hills. I had been bitten by an alpha werewolf a week prier and his sent was intoxicating to me at first I thought it was normal. When I talked to the leader of my pack though, he said it sounded like I had found my mate. Wolfs mate for life, so likewise werewolf's mate for life and I was in shock for a bit about my mate being another dude so I avoided him for a while. During that time I kept seeing Alison who I was dating, and the alpha that bit me came for me. At the time, I was unaware that Nick and Jeremy were working with the alpha to try and capture me. As I was later told Jeremy had discovered I was his mate on his own, and worked with the alpha to get to me. The whole thing kind of blew up on everyone though one night about two months ago, I received a text from who I thought was Alison to meet her at the school after dark, of course me and my friend Stiles who I found out had sent the text after being compelled showed up. Alison wasn't there but the Alpha was, Klaus was in charge of making sure once me and Stiles were in we didn't get out and that only my friends Lydia and Jackson along with Alison were the only ones to get in.

Klaus was stationed at the front entrance while Jeremy guarded the back, he had to think fast because first Stiles found him and he had no memory of being compelled. So Jeremy compelled him again to be an informant between the alpha, him, and Klaus on what was happening. Then Alison showed up earlier then they thought, so Jeremy bent the door in on itself so it couldn't be opened before tearing his shirt and bashing himself over the head to play innocent bystander. He first told Alison he didn't know where me and stiles were because the alpha knocked him unconscious, but later in their talk slipped up and said he had heard screaming which if he was unconscious he wouldn't have. Knowing she was being tricked, Alison drew her bow on him and then the compelled Stiles knocked her over the head with a vase. I later found Jeremy hiding Alison in the science lab, and we fought briefly before he over powered me and fled with Alison in tow. Shortly after, I gave in and went to them knowing my lust or hunger for them would only get worse and eventually kill me if I didn't. We made love the three of us, after I discovered Klaus was my second mate and they turned me into a hybrid like them." He explained to her.

I piped up then and said "Yes, and you sure did keep me waiting long enough."

"So you're telling me that Jeremy is Klaus's mate, and that you're his second and vice versa?" she asked.

"Yes, but the time for talking is over, we are here." He said.

We all trudged into the single room chamber and I set up the candles in their usual spots while Bonnie started to chant. The spell was long and hard blood began to leak from her nose and eventually her mouth the stone cracked down the middle, and me and Scott had to work together to move it. Once it was out of the way we dusted ourselves off I gave him and Nick a kiss before heading in after my sister.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats.

Helpful list of dead people- Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, and Finn. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Three- Ding Dong, The Wicked Witch Is Dead?

I made my way to the back of the tomb, were Elena was most likely at and was somewhat startled by what I found waiting for me. She was tall maybe 5'11 to Elena's 5'10 and had dark curly locks framing her face. Her hair was shoulder length, and she was smiling wickedly at him. "Katherine, this is a surprise don't suppose you can be a dear and tell me were my sister is?" I ask her with a touch of sarcasm.

"Now Jeremy, I thought you knew me better than that? I mean, me having her is the only reason I still live so sorry can't quite part with her just yet. I'll need that leverage." She smirked.

"Katherine, I am prepared to offer you a deal in exchange for Elena. All I need from you is the human blood bag." I say.

We charge at each other head on, neither one of us holding back and neither gaining any ground. My arm stretched out and chopped at where her neck had been a moment earlier, and instead impacting on brick. She dropped to the floor and swept her leg under my feet, causing me to flip backwards. I land back on my feet, and lash out with punch after punch and kick after kick all of which she dodged. I chopped at her once more, missing her neck but catching an arm which shattered from the elbow down. She screamed in agony and attempted to flee the tomb only to be met with the force that keeps vampires in. She turned and ran at me full speed, sliding between my legs taking an arm with her which tore from its socket. I howled, and turned half wolf in front of her she was obviously scared she hadn't foreseen this; she had planned to flee if she couldn't kill me. I lunged for her neck with my teeth, only to have her stab me in the chest with a candle stick. I tore it from between my ribs, and wacked her in the face with it. I heard her head snap to the side, she turned to me just in time to watch me jam the still lit candle stick through her heart. She grasped at it in a in vain attempt to pull it out, her heart caught alight and the fire engulfed her body as she looked from the object to me and began to petrify and burn. She screamed in rage as her body dropped to the floor and turned to ash.

-I watched as the ashes blew through the wind and collapsed, Bonnie must have let down the barrier because I was picked up and carried from the tomb by Nick. I did it I killed Katherine; I glanced at Bonnie who was wanting an explanation.

"It was Katarina waiting in the tomb wasn't it?" Nick asked me

"Yes, she said Elena was held up at the nicest foreclosure in town but that if I wanted to get her I'd have to go through her. We fought she almost won, but she didn't." I replied

Bonnie gave me a knowing smile, and led the way from the tomb which we shut behind us. When we got there I went in alone and was met by a vampire named Tray.

"You Jeremy Gilbert, the girl's brother?" Tray asked.

"Yes, I came to take her back to Beacon Hills with me." I replied.

"Katherine told me to give her over to you, and only you said you two made a deal." He said.

"Tell Katherine I'll see her in Beacon hills in four months." I say

Tray left the room and returned with a sleeping Elena in his arms, I took her and waved goodbye to Tray and left the mansion.

-FLASH BACK-

"You're going to do what?" Bonnie asked.

"I am going to try and make a deal with Katherine, for Elena's return. I need you to help by making her "Death" look as real as possible. Use you're magic to get her out undetected Klaus can't know."

"A deal for Elena?" Katherine repeated.

"Yes a blood bound that won't allow me to kill you or aid in your death in any shape or form, I also will help you fake your death here and now to give you a Klaus free existence unless I need your help." I say.

"I'll make arrangements with the guard; you can tell him when you will need me."

We had an accord the deal was struck.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats.

Helpful list of dead people- Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, and Finn. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you.

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Four- Elena Gilbert

The first thing we did was put Elena in the back of our van, in the thick shackles that were still entwined. With luck she doesn't need to know I'm here, I don't think I'm up to facing here right now. She was always too much of a goodie two shoes, I just as soon stuck Scott back there in case she woke up then deal with her myself. I know that's a bit cowardice and childish but I really want to put off the dreaded encounter as long as possible. Nick started the car while I got in and sat in the middle with Bonnie sitting closest to the door, the other wolves already on their way back having left after the incident at the Salvatore house. Once we were on the road back to beacon hills, I allowed myself to slip into thought.

I had briefly considered putting Bonnie back there with her, thinking perhaps a friendly face would calm her if she woke. I eventually came to the conclusion though, that it would only tip our hand. I mean if Bonnie was there what chance is there that I'm not close by? No, better to let her digest that Klaus has her then to give false hope and that's how Scott got stuck with the task of playing faceless hybrid guard. I caught a glimpse of a sign saying we were now leaving Virginia, before going back to my thoughts. We just need to get her back to Beacon Hills, once there we can start mass producing hybrids. With Bonnie tagging along, I make sure she is protected and or doesn't escape again and we can get back to our lives.

I was slammed back into reality when I heard my sister scream, I put my ears to the wall to listen in.

~Scott's POV~

I jerked awake when I heard the scream, man that girl can scream I walked over to her to see what was up with her and saw the reason for her screams.

"Bekah, be careful Nick need's her still living when we reach Beacon Hills. Besides if the witch hears you she'll skin us alive Elena's safety is the reason she agreed to help us in the first place." I tell the original.

"Ah bugger off flee bag I don't see what my brother's see in you anyway." She retorted.

"Bonnie is here? I want to see her now, I mean it I want to see her now or I'll stop breathing until I die." Elena demanded.

I hear Jeremy curse up in front guessing he heard, and then the hatch opened and he dropped Bonnie in the back before hopping out into the air and in the front window.

"Bonnie! What is going on here does Klaus have us?" Elena asks.

"Well yes and no it was his idea but he isn't the one that grabbed you or me for that matter. Jeremy left town with Katherine and Klaus while Katherine had you locked in a mansion in Mystic Falls. Jeremy grabbed Katherine by mistake thinking she was you. As soon as she escaped they knew they had messed up and returned to find you, they assumed she was in the tomb and enlisted me to help. They told me if I didn't help they would leave you in there. So I agreed on the condition that when you guys left again we wouldn't be killed and I came with you. When we opened the tomb Jeremy went into grab you but was locked in with Katherine. Jeremy was the only one that left that tomb. When we got you we left town." She explained.

"My brother, is working with Klaus? I don't believe No this is a nightmare it has to be, I want to see him I won't believe it till I see him." She begged.

"Elena, I don't think that is a good idea he lives on human blood and he hadn't fed on anyone before we left. He was the one that dropped me in here, I guess if I stay back here while he's here. Jeremy! You're sister wants to see you she won't back down." She said.

There was some rustling in the front and then the hatch opened and blood red eyes peered from the darkness.

"Jeremy? Is that you Jere?" Elena called.

Jeremy stepped forward and into the light of the hatch the veins in his face pulsing as he looked away.

"Oh god, I can't believe it I can't no this is a dream this can't be happening It's not real" she cried. Scott walked over and sedated her to keep her quiet and to let her rest.

Bonnie walked to Jeremy for him to take her back up front.

"Call for me if she wakes up again Scott. Jeremy for what it's worth I really am sorry this happened to you" She said.

"I'm not, I love Scott and Nick." He said.

He grabbed her waist and they flew out the hatch, he got back in his seat just as we past the sign saying welcome to Beacon Hills.


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, and Finn. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death BEWARE!

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Five- Predators Become Pray or Night School revisited

We arrived midmorning and decided it was best to reenroll Elena in Beacon Hills High, so we went straight to the school and exited the vehicle. Nick and I strolled in the door and straight into the office; I stood there while he compelled the person at the desk to believe that I had been attending the funeral of an uncle and that my cousin would be enrolling here. The haze in her vision cleared and she typed the nessicerry things into the computer. After waiting about ten to fifteen minutes a schedule popped out of the printer, Nick took the piece of paper and we left the building.

We decided that with Bonnie around locking Elena up wasn't an option and that this way she wasn't in the house alone all day. Everything was quiet until the evening when my phone buzzed; I read the text from Derrick saying that the pack was meeting at the school and said I should come. I replied saying that I'd see everyone after I took a shower and dressed. I went to tell Elena that I would return soon, but discovered she was gone and figured she was probably with Bonnie. I got dressed and walked outside to Rebekah's red corvette and got in to begin the short drive to the school.

I noticed something was off the moment the door shut behind me, maybe it was the fact that it slammed and invisible locks that clicked into place that did it. I felt the familiar energy of a witch's magic flow through the school halls, I figured whoever that text was from it wasn't Derrick. I walked down the hall deciding that standing there would be counterproductive and began opening doors. I stopped short when I heard footsteps running towards me and turned on the spot fangs out and ready to attack. Elena came up to me and hugged me before speaking.

"Jeremy thank god, I got a text from Bonnie saying you're pack was meeting here and to walk straight here. When I walked in the doors sealed them self's shut until you came in." She said.

"Same thing happened to me, I'm guessing it was no friend of ours that brought us here." I replied just as the doors opened again.

We turned and walked back towards the doors to find Scott and Alison trying to pry the doors open.

"That's not going to work, there sealed with magic." I called to them causing them to spin toward us.

"Ally, did your parents find out what you are it possible their doing this?" I asked.

"No, they don't mingle with anything supernatural not even witches." She replied.

I was afraid she was going to say that, that is when I caught a scent of something a lot of something's and they were on the move straight toward us. I picked up Elena before screaming "Run!" to the others, we took off like bottle rockets turning around corners and going up stairs. All the while hearing big fast paws clicking on the linoleum behind us, it seemed like forever before the sounds got distant and we locked ourselves in a class room on the third floor.

"What the fuck are those things there bigger then alpha wolves!" Alison swore.

"There spirit wolves, spiritual beings called upon by a very powerful witch probably the same one who sealed us in here. They can't be killed until they do what they were summoned for but they can be sent back by another witch." I answered.

The next thing we heard were the doors on the lower level open and gun shots firing at random before all went quiet. We stayed silent hoping whoever had entered would leave, but were proven wrong when bullets came flying through the door. We crawled along the floor to the other door in the room connecting this one to another. I picked Elena back up and started running for the doors on the lower level that would lead us outside

"First witches, and now hunters this is just great just fricken peachy. Think you're parents now about us now?" I asked the female vampire.

"I don't get it, I was so careful I fed before being around them and everything!" She said.

"Maybe they only know about us, they probably didn't know she was going to be here." Scott threw in.

"Well either way we are totally fucked, the doors are still sealed." I said.

We turned around and backed against the doors when the doors at the opposite end of the hall blew open, the strong winds filtering into the hall and pushing us harder against the doors. Bonnie walked in at the other end the flow of power whipping her hair around, she flicked her wrists and sent the two groups of hunters flying into walls.

We all ran down the hall and out the back doors Bonnie sealing them again behind us. As we all walked to my Rebekah's car we heard the screams as the spirit wolves began to tear the hunters apart.

On the way home I couldn't help but think about the deal I had made with Katherine back in the Tomb, I was glad I did we're going to need her to deal with these problems coming our way.

I was going to need her a bit sooner than I had thought, so I went up to my room and dialed the number waiting as it rang.

"Hello?" The familiar sultry tone answered.

"It's me; I'm going to need your help here in Cali. I will talk to Bonnie see if we can switch you and Elena to keep nick in the dark about your miraculous recovery." I said

"Excellent, I have always wanted to take in the coast. I'll be there in a couple of days, and Jeremy you are most definitely my favorite business partner." Katherine purred.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnings include: if you don't know this by now your all crazy, just kidding I'm the only crazy one here! General drama, Language, Violence, Intense Sexuality and Situations, OOCness, and a thing called character death.

Disclaimer: Well, I don't own either show I'm not rich and make no profit from this. This is M/M/M male on male stuff ahead so if this upsets you leave now; flames will be ignored because they piss me off. This is rated MA it is explicit in every sense of the word so you're warned viewer discretion is strongly advised!

~Stand with Us~

Katherine's Return

Katherine's POV (Cause she the queen bitch!)

I picked up my red and black studded cell phone, and dialed the familiar number.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hello?" He answers.

"It's me; I'm getting off my flight at LAX now. I should see you any minuet, I've missed you Jere you've been a very good friend to me for this past month." I say.

"As I have missed you Kathy, I'll see you in a sec, bye." He hung up.

I slip my phone back into my black Prada bag and start walking out of my gate towards the baggage claim, me five inch heeled boots clicking on the linoleum. I pick up my red duffle bag and throw it over my shoulder, and grab my two black rolling suit cases and clicked along the floor out to the airport lobby. I spot him immediately waiting for me, his hair spiked and his hybrid body clothed in a scheme of blacks and grays. The shirt a black and grey camo tank that clung to his skin so tight that I could see each muscle in his chest ripple beneath with every movement. His shorts dark grey with black spots and the black and grey converses completed the dark ensemble. Problem was, he wasn't alone, I smelled her long before I saw her she was dressed in a similar outfit and looked delicious in it. I had always thought Elena was cute I mean how could I not we're like twins.

"Jeremy it's good to see you again." I say hugging him while squeezing his ass. "Nice ass, just as firm as I remember. Elena, always a pleasure to see your pretty face we must go out to the mall later and catch up maybe get a coffee your brother is cute but you are just as stunning as me." I say smiling at the girl.

"Hey Kathy, nice to see your still as flirty as ever" he says.

"Katherine, that sounds cool I could do with a date after Stefan. We can come back here to LA this weekend." She replied

"Perfect, to business then. Why am I here Jere?" I ask.

"Well, we are having a bit of trouble with a certain witch and a group of hunters. Elena is not safe in the open we need you to take her place awhile, me and her are the only ones who know you're here. This way she'll be safe, of course hopefully you won't be attacked in the open and forced to reveal yourself. If something happens though do nothing in less me, Scott, Klaus, or Rebekah are not around. The biggest risk here is Klaus or Rebekah discovering you, besides that all should go well. You'll go to school, feed discretely and remain off the radar. If you're discovered get to me as soon as you can and we will decide what to do from there." He explained as we walked to and climbed in the car.

"That should be fine; I'll keep my head down as much as possible and deal with the two originals as little as possible. Are we dealing with the witch I think you mean?" I ask.

"Unfortunately it may be Esther yes, but might not. We didn't see it; it could even be a man. We need to be sure, but we need a plan." He says.

The rest of the ride is silent, and I amuse myself by texting Elena obscene things and enjoying the facial reactions. The last thing I see before dosing off is a text.

You don't look so bad yourself ;) –Elena


	17. Chapter 17

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Matt Donovan, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, and Finn. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death BEWARE!

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Seven- Katherine's Return P2

Katherine's POV

Elena woke me just as we pulled in to Beacon Hills, and I remembered something we had forgot to discuss.

"Where is Elena going to be staying while I'm playing pretend?" I ask.

"Well, she is going to be rooming with you. The room you're in has a door hidden behind the bookcase leading to a second bed room you can only reach through that door. The door is hand scan operated so only you two can enter the second room, and Klaus has no idea it's there. Elena will stay in the main room as to avoid any chance of being caught, and in the morning you switch for the day returning to your own rooms after dinner, which of course Elena will attend. I will have Bonnie or Elena bring you hospital blood three times a day, please try and be discreet about what you put it in don't put it in a water bottle that is see through. You will attend school for her and tutor her after school for three hours a day in your room, and eight hours Saturdays and Sundays." He explains.

"Alright I can do that, it will give me some alone time with your sister." I reply with a flirtatious smirk.

I climb out of the car first with Jeremy, and head up the walk to the three story house they had acquired. I went directly up the stairs to the third floor where the room he had mentioned, when I opened the door I was actually surprised. When you have been around since the early 1800's that is quite a feat to accomplish, the room was done in a vivid cluster of dried blood red and grey's with a splash of black. I had never realized exactly how alike me and Elena were, we even like a lot of the same colors and music. I moved the rather extensive collection of books to reveal the door to my room, and used the hand scanner causing the door to slide open. The second room was done in a similar fashion only with some dark plum thrown in; I also was surprised to see a rather heavy collection of albums from singers and bands I enjoy. I saw the complete works of pop diva's such as Lady Gaga and Rihanna to soft rock like Adele and back to country like Shania Twain; I even saw some old stuff I like from the 60's like the Monkeys. Next to that I saw a collection of book's like Twilight and the Fallen novels, I wonder if Stephanie Meyer knew that her characters were real I actually met Edward Cullen during my travels real downer that vampire. The thing that truly through me though was the guitar and violin sitting in the corner, I had dabbled a bit even sold a couple albums under an assumed name of course. I did the first thing that I thought of, I sat down and played.

Song: Butterflies in Bulgarian (Katherine's home land)

OH, OH, Akho, O, O, Akho

Tova momiche, tya me, o, tya e edinstveniyat chovek, koĭto me kara da se chuvstvam taka, che az pravya okh. Chak v stomakha mi, tova momiche me vidya gi mukha maslo mukhata tezi mukha maslo mukhata, da tya ima me spŭvane okh spŭvane pravo vŭrkhu krakata mi, tya e chovek, koĭto me kara da se chuvstvam, che az okh. Da, tova momiche mi obikalyashe iz samo za da ya ima navsyakŭde okolo men. Tova momiche mi e dŭlboko vŭtre, da gi mukha maslo mukha tezi mukha mukha, da tova momiche me vidya vsichki tezi mukha maslo mukhata masloto Na mukha mukha. I, samo moga da izglezhda da dŭrzhi na da ya, no az ne sŭm dava do ne, nikoga ne dava f tya e, koĭto pravi mi se chuvstvat taka, che az pravya caussssse tya e mi ima vidim tezi mukha maslo mukha e mukha maslo mukha e, az nikoga ne sa useshta nachina, po koĭto pravya, kogato s tova momiche, zashtoto tya me vidya tezi mukha maslo mukhata masloto na mukha mukha. Prosto mi mukha maslo, molya ne otleti ...

At this point I was so wrapped up in singing and playing I didn't see that Elena had come in, and now stood across the room watching me play.

OH, OH, Akho, O, O, Akho

Tova momiche, tya me, o, tya e edinstveniyat chovek, koĭto me Kara da se chuvstvam taka, che AZ pravya okh. Chak v stomakha mi, tova momiche me vidya gi mukha maslo mukhata tezi mukha maslo mukhata, da tya ima me spŭvane okh spŭvane pravo vŭrkhu krakata mi, tya e chovek, koĭto me Kara da se chuvstvam, che AZ okh. Da, tova momiche mi obikalyashe iz samo za da ya ima navsyakŭde okolo men. Tova momiche mi e dŭlboko vŭtre, da gi mukha maslo mukha tezi mukha mukha, da tova momiche me vidya vsichki tezi mukha maslo mukhata masloto Na mukha mukha. I, samo moga da izglezhda da dŭrzhi na da ya, no az ne sŭm dava do ne, nikoga ne dava f tya e, koĭto pravi mi se chuvstvat taka, che az pravya caussssse tya e mi ima vidim tezi mukha maslo mukha e mukha maslo mukha e, az nikoga ne sa useshta nachina, po koĭto pravya, kogato s tova momiche, zashtoto tya me vidya tezi mukha maslo mukhata masloto na mukha mukha.

Prosto mi mukha maslo, molya ne otleti ...

As I finished the song, I was startled by her voice.

"That was beautiful, was that Bulgarian?" She asked.

"Yes, it reminds me of my family of my old home. So sometimes I sing in it so I can feel connected to my human life." I say

"Katherine, you don't have to feel bad or hide the parts of you that were once human; I thought it was beautiful and for what it's worth I am really sorry about what happened to your family." She says.


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Matt Donovan, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, and Finn. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death BEWARE!

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Eight- Caught

Elena's Pov

When I woke the next morning I smiled, I smiled because the first thing I saw was Katherine in last night's silk lingerie. She was already up and grabbing a pair of dark skinny jeans from her bag and sliding them up her legs, I stared for a moment mesmerized by the sight before me.

"Honey, take a picture it will last longer. Besides keep making faces like that and your pretty little mouth will stick that way." She says pulling me up for a kiss and breaking my trance.

"I can't help that you're beautiful, is it a crime to stare at you with utter devotion?" I ask with a sly smile.

She smirks before fastening her bra behind her back and pulling on a grey tank top, before waving and slipping out of the room.

Katherine's Pov

I left my cute twin on the bed up stairs before going down to find Bonnie and my breakfast, I discovered her in the library alone and decided to screw with witch bitch for a bit of fun.

"Hey, Bonnie what's up?" I ask.

"Oh, hey Elena I didn't hear you come in I was just going to get some blood for the vampire you're sharing a room with." She replied.

"That's good because I'm kind of hungry, I don't want to have to deal with all that school crap thirsty." I say.

"You really are getting good at the act, I can see why Jeremy spared you." She sneered

"Oh, Bonnie is that any way to treat the girl who is fucking your best friend?" I ask her laughing at the look on her face.

I take the blood and leave the room, perhaps I shouldn't have said that. Elena might get mad at me for saying anything to her, she might even not see me anymore. Damn it I screwed up, maybe flowers and chocolate that always works with me and she is my twin. With this in mind I drink down the blood and head to meet Jeremy at the van, and I swear to myself to find that Rebekah is there as well. I give him a secretive nod, he nods back and we climb in the van and head for school.

When we arrive I immediately separate from the group, heading to my first class. First period I had Calculus with Ms. Argent, Jeremy had warned me about her she was one of the best of the hunters.

"Miss Gilbert, could you please wait for a moment." She asked after class.

"I know what you are vampire, I will not allow you to endanger my students." She says before shooting me with a cross bow.

I dodge it with ease the veins in my face coming out, I lunge myself at her with all my strength and knock her into the desk. She falls unconscious to the ground and I hear a gasp from behind me, I curse mentally when I see Rebekah.

"Katarina, Nick is going to be very surprised to hear you're in town." She says before running off.

Damn it, I couldn't even make it one fucking day without a problem, I run to Jeremy's second period math class and pull him aside.

"We have a problem, Ms. Argent attacked me and Rebekah saw me she's going to tell Klaus." I say.

"Shit, go home and get into the room I'll deal with Nick." He says.

We leave together and he lets me into the house where I make a run into the room and shut the hand scan door behind me.

Jeremy's POV

I find Klaus quickly, he's waiting in our room on the second floor. He looks up from his book, eyes full of anger and he takes a few steps forward.

"I think we need to have a little chat love, Rebekah tells me Katarina is not as dead as I thought." He says.

"It's true Katherine is alive, she has been lying low. I asked Bonnie to help me fake her death in exchange for Elena and a favor, I had to Nick we need her to protect Elena. If she is in her place Elena isn't at risk, and we don't have to worry about not being able to make more hybrids." I respond.

"How long has she been in the house, how long have you been talking to her behind my back?" He questions me.

"She's my friend Nick, and she is protecting Elena!" I scream at him.

"I asked you how fucking long!" He screams back.

"She got in yesterday, me and Elena picked up at LAX. I have been in constant contact for a month and a half since the tomb." I answer.

"Get out of here, I get why you did this I do but I need time to calm down" He says.


	19. Chapter 19

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Matt Donovan, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, and Finn. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death BEWARE!

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Nine- Steamy Showers and Battle of the Witches P1

Jeremy's Pov

I woke the next morning to Scott crawling up my chest; he stopped when he reached my nipples and flicked his tongue across the nubs causing me arch my back in pleasure as a low moan escaped me. He smirked at my reaction, and took the right nub into his mouth biting and suckling gently making me groan. I pulled his lips to mine, my tongue fighting his lips for entry before dueling with his for dominance. I grabbed him around the waist discovering to my disappointment that he was clothed, I groaned and pulled him from the bed to our bathroom and shoved him in the large glass shower. I then rejoined his lips to mine hearing him whimper in protest as I turned it on his still clothed body, the hot spray soaking his white T-shirt and cargo shorts forcing them to stick to his body like a second skin. I could make out every single ripple of muscle in his chest, and discovered he had a very large bulge in his shorts. I licked my lips as I watched the water bead down his tan skin, making it slick and wet I latched my moth onto his neck feeling the flow of sweet blood flood my mouth as he groaned.

"Please, Jere no more teasing just let me fuck you." He pleaded.

"Oh, I am going to tease you some more and then I'm going to fuck you senseless, and show you how dominant I can be." I reply.

I then step out the shower and rush to the other, room grabbing the two items I wanted I return to the shower, before handcuffing his wrists behind his back and gaging him with a pair of my boxers. I then run my hands across his chest feeling the muscles beneath the shirt, before kneading his crotch. I smirked devilishly as he groaned and whimpered under my touch, and I pull down his shorts just enough for his juicy ten inch cut cock to spring free and I pull one of my rings off my finger and put it around his dick.

"Now, now what fun would this be if you came too soon?" I whisper in his ear as he whimpered.

I pull his pants back up and rip the shirt from his bulging chest, revealing the washboard abs beneath. I lick my lips at the sight pre cum building at the head of my erection; I kneel down and begin to lick up and down his chest dipping in and out of his navel smiling as he writhers under my ministrations. I go back up now and latch my mouth to his right pectoral and the noises he makes drive me wild as hot blood spills out of my mouth and down my naked body; I flick my tongue over the nub there over and over before repeating on the left. Blood now coats me as I had turn the shower off to do this part, causing his eyes to go black with lust and hunger and he came so hard in his shorts that the ring came off. I put it back on smirking, I wasn't done playing yet as I began to bite every abs on his chest blood spurting between us like mad. I turned him around biting various places down his back before reaching his ass; I pulled his shorts down again and began to knead his ass cheeks with my hands before biting each one.

I spread his cheeks and did one long lick around his tight virgin hole, before I began thrusting my tongue in and out of his ass his groans and whimpers coming through the gag. As I hit his prostate he erupted again dislodging the cock ring I had in place, this time I left it off as I turned the shower on and licked up his body as the water rippled down his skin. I went back to rimming him and he was hard again instant, he whimpered when I pulled away and gasped when I took his dick into my mouth licking and sucking until he once again came. I took it all in my mouth and stood before letting it spill out into his face, he looked so hot with his own spunk in his face and hair. I stuck my cock in his face before pulling out the gag; he took it into his mouth without hesitation his own moans vibrating around my dick. I forced him off just as I came all over his face my cum mixing with his and then I pulled him in for a searing kiss that was primal, it was driven by plain need and desire tongues dueling teeth biting lips bruising. I pulled away for air before turning him and thrusting my tongue back into his intense heat, air cocks becoming hard again. I stood and backed him to the wall, before entering him roughly causing him to gasp; I began to thrust in and out faster and faster.

"Harder, Jere Harder fuck me Harder!" he screamed.

And I did for the next two hours, when I finished cleaning up I saw I had a new text.

I was immediately suspicious to get a text from an unknown number to meet at the high school, but my curiosity far out waged my suspicion. I walked across the hall to Bonnie's room and knocked on the door.

"I got a weird text, we should grab Katherine and get to the school I have a feeling tonight is going to be a night we won't forget." I say.

After grabbing Katherine we pile into the van, and drive down to the school which seems eerily quiet. We walked through the front door's which as I suspected slammed and locked behind us.

"Hello, I am Aurora and I have come to kill you."

Author's note 2: I apologize for the extreme lemon but I hadn't done on in a while and decided to go all out S&M style I blame S&M by Rihanna of course the remix with miss Britney Spears cause it's Britney bitch! Reviews are love!


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Matt Donovan, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, and Finn. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death IN THIS CHAPTER BEWARE!

Spells will be explained at the end of the chapter.

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Ten- Battle of the Witches P2 and death

Katherine's Pov

"My name is Aurora, and I'm here to kill you," The witch said.

I start forward towards her only to be told to stop and listen, intrigued I do so.

"I will kill the doppelganger, she will die tonight I cannot allow hybrids to wonder this earth any longer Appareas!" she said.

I was stunned a puff of purple smoke appeared and Elena stood there when it cleared. It was like watching something happen in slow motion, I could have heard a pin drop if it had. I watched as she drove a dagger straight through her heart, and Elena's lifeless body fell to the floor. I stared at it for a moment, like it was a dream that it hadn't really happened and I would wake up any minuet. Then reality set in, my eye's turned pitch black my hair glowing as I screamed.

"NO, NO, no, no, no, no! Kuchko, vie shte platite za neya ot men." I screamed.

My hand shot up and straight out, as magic pulsed through it and shot out thrown her through the wall. I turned to my dead lover, I dropped beside her and I broke down for the first time since my Parents died. "Baby, please wake up, come on don't leave me please don't go Elena. Please wake up come back!" I cry.

"Kathy, she's gone come on we have to get the witch." Jeremy said.

"No, that bitch is MINE!" I growled.

I get up, my magic floating me through the hole in the wall. I see her just getting up, and I focus all my power on her; her body rising off the floor and slamming in to the ceiling before slamming back down. She stands and mutters 'flamma ACCANTUS' and a blast of flames come at me blasting me back through the hole and into the lockers denting them.

"Are you sure you've got this?" Bonnie asked me.

"Oh yea, she's going down." I reply stepping back through the hole again.

I cross to the middle of the ruined office and mutter "Glacians Solidis ACCANTUS" her body freezing solid; I smirked as I turned to walk away hearing a muffled 'CALEFACTO'. I turned in time to see the ice shatter and be thrown back by 'DECERVICATUS brachium' a searing pain going through me my arm across the room from me. I stand and throw another spell her way "amputavit digitis" she screamed as her ten fingers fell to the floor, and threw back a 'ignis rota' as I scream at the pain as my flesh sizzles and I fall unconscious.

Bonnie's Pov

I see Katherine collapse and I'm in front of her, with a "protege eam" I shielded her from the fire. I lowered the shield and casted a "secans malediction" she screamed as her skin sliced open, thick red blood oozing out of the cuts. She gets up and casts a 'ignis anguis' and a snake made of pure fire emerges and lash's at me burning my arms, and sizzling my legs. I cry out and cast a water spell to banish the beast, before blood begins to run down my face and I fall down my last sight is Katherine standing up her blackened face healed.

Katherine's Pov

I stand again seeing that Bonnie had come to my aid when I had collapsed, I cast a healing spell on us before facing the witch Aurora.

"Well, you two just won't die will you" she said.

"Oh we will, but it's going to take more than that." I reply

I fire a "secans malediction" at her; she screams in pain as more cuts slice open. She staggers back from blood loss; she fires off a slicing curse of her own severing my arm again. I growl and decide I've had enough "Cutis eam vivam" I smile as her skin is ripped from her body and she falls to the ground dead.

A couple days later...

The funeral for Elena gilbert was a quiet affair, her lover cried under the cover of a glamor courtesy of Bonnie and her friends shared fond memories. It was a sunny day, and Katherine gave a speech about their short time together and laid a bouquet of white roses on the coffin as it sunk into the ground.

It wasn't till that night that a grave started to move, a person clawed at the inside of their coffin desperate to escape the ground. Finally she broke through, her finger nails clawing through the dirt as she broke through the surface and climbed out.

The name on the grave, Elena Gilbert.

Author's note 2: So I was sad during this chapter, but what do you think happened? How is Elena seemingly back from the dead? Remember reviews are love!

Spells

Flamma ACCANTUS- Flame Blast

Glacians Solidis ACCANTUS- Freezing solid blast

CALEFACTO- thaw

DECERVICATUS brachium- Decapitated arm

Amputavit digitis- Amputate fingers

Ignis rota- Fire wheel

Protege eam- shield her

Secans malediction- Cutting curse

Ignis anguis-Fire Snake

Cutis eam vivam- Skin her alive


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Caroline, Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Matt Donovan, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, and Finn. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death in this chapter minor character that I want to get rid of BEWARE! There is Femmeslash in this one and fisting it is marked skip it if you wish.

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Eleven- Dead Girls Don't Wear Skirts

Elena's Pov

I stand, after climbing out of the ground and scan my surroundings. It's dark, and I can't really see that well and it hits me. I died; I died with Katherine's blood in my system I'm in transition. I turn around, and look at the head stone that read,

_Here lies Elena Gilbert, beloved lover, sister, and friend. You were taken far too soon and will be missed._

They thought I died I mean really died, she was asleep when it happened. She pricked herself on a sharp corner of the night stand, and curious I licked it. That one little drop of blood saved me from death, my stomach growled and I remembered that I needed to feed. I had always found it rather disgusting that Stefan ate animals, I thought it was way too twilight and I just couldn't eat Bambi no I needed blood fresh blood from the vein. I took off at a run like a bottle rocket; even in transition the speed was exhilarating as I shot out of the cemetery. I smell the most mouthwatering scent after going for half an hour, I see him coming from a male strip club dressed in very little he was very well built and I would totally do him if I didn't love Kathy so much. I pounce on him like the cat and canary, and I drained him dry of blood. I was fine for a moment but I began to shake, and the blood came back up I felt myself dying all over again as time for me to transition began to run out. I searched out the scent of my lover hoping she could help me, and I started running to her the smell coming from our room in the large house we we're staying in. I saw her through the window packing it looked like she was getting ready to leave; I had to stop her she may be the only one that can help me she might know what has gone wrong. I run into the house and up the flights of stairs to our room before opening the first door, I walked shakily to the second door that only we can open and scanned my hand causing it to fly open startling Katherine turning her around fangs bared.

"Elena, is it really you? How is this possible, I watch you die four nights ago?" She said.

"Kathy, I need help something is wrong. I licked a drop of your blood when you accidently cut yourself in your sleep, but when I woke and tried to feed I threw it back up. I'm dying again Kathy, please help me." I say.

"You're in transition? Wait you say you can't keep down blood? It may be because you're the doppelganger that you can only survive on the blood of the previous doppelganger." She cuts into her wrist. "Here try this, if this works we'll know." She says.

I take her wrist to my mouth and drink; it was the single most wonderful thing I had ever tasted in all my life. It tasted like pure undiluted sex, and I wanted more. I kept drinking as much as I could until I was shoved off, I looked at her confused and saw that she was much paler then she was moments ago. I kissed her and laid on the bed, I felt so full of life and the veins in my face pulsed a couple of times telling me the transition was complete I was now a vampire. I stared at her naked wet form and pounced.

*Femmeslash*

Katherine's Pov

She reached my nipples and flicked her tongue across the nubs causing me arch my back in pleasure as a low moan escaped me. She smirked at my reaction, and took the right nub into her mouth biting and suckling gently making me groan while kneading my breasts. I pulled her lips to mine, my tongue fighting her lips for entry before dueling with hers for dominance. I grabbed her around the waist discovering to my disappointment that she was clothed; I groaned and pulled her from the bed to our school work table. I told her to lie on her stomach, and she did with her perk ass in the air. I pulled her shirt out from under her, and off before stopping to play with her ample breasts. I kneaded the milky white pale skin, before returning to undressing her I undid the black lace skirt we had her in from the funeral. I slide it down her slim waist and legs before discarding it, I then set my eyes on her wet panties that are practically see through and ripped them from her body. I pried her cheeks open and began to thrust my tongue into her hole, I pulled away making her whimper at the loss and pulled her into a kiss. I went back to rimming her and she was wet instantly, she whimpered when I pulled away and gasped when I took her pelvis organ into my mouth licking and sucking until she came. I took her wetness all in my mouth and stood before letting it spill out into his face, she looked so hot with her own spunk in her face and hair. I stuck my clit in her face; she took it to her mouth without hesitation her own moans vibrating around my woman hood. I forced her out just as I came all over her face my cum mixing with hers and then I pulled her in for a searing kiss that was primal, it was driven by plain need and desire tongues dueling teeth biting lips bruising. I pulled away for air before turning her and thrusting my tongue back into her intense heat, air becoming wet I stood and backed her to the wall, before entering her roughly with my fist causing her to gasp; I began to thrust in and out faster and faster her body clenching before coating me in her sweet juices.

*End*

We jumped in the shower, and I scrubbed the juice from her hair before washing the rest of her then myself and getting out to dress.

"Babe, now that your dead we need to get you a new wardrobe. The prissy little numbers you're used to won't be good for your vampire image." I say to her as she walks in. I toss a leather black and red stripped pair of leggings on the bed, with a purple thigh length skirt and a black top. Telling her to put it on I dressed me in black and greys.

"Lena, I have a theory I want to try out let's go out hunting we can show you to Jere and Klaus later." I tell her.

I did have a theory, I remembered stalking Stefan and that prissy bitch Lexy to a town in the nineteen forty's and I seem to remember that Damon created a sire bound by accident. I think it might have happened to Elena, not that it matters I know it can't form unless feelings are already there so who cares? I just will tell Elena to try fresh blood again if it works I'll know, I am just worried about what Klaus will do when he discovers she is immortal. I can keep the hybrids going, by combining our blood it will be undiluted enough to make hybrids so I can't see a reason for him to have a stick up his ass any more than usual.

I was pulled from my musings when we came across a boy, no older than 17 walking alone through the street. I told Elena to go for it and she felt fine after, but it was then I realized I recognized this boy it was Danny a human that hung around Jere and Stiles. I had to think fast she didn't drain him but he would die so I fed him my blood and snapped his neck, I didn't want the kid to suffer for minuets to bleed out I picked him up and I beckoned her to come and said it would be best for her to hide in my room while I tried to fix this. I walked in the door to the house and found Jeremy in the library; I cleared my throat and began to speak.

"Jere, I screwed up. Its Danny I wanted something fresh, and it was too dark to see his face I had to turn him he would have died and I didn't know what to do. I brought him straight back here he's in transition, we need to get the Whitmore boy over here he is the only one that can complete it I can tell they are meant to be mated." I say.

"I'll take care of it, in the meantime how about we go to your room and discuss why when I went to visit my sister today her body was gone. I don't suppose you know anything about that? He asked.

"I didn't know it but she had my blood in her system when she died, she came to me tonight when she woke because she couldn't keep blood down. At first I thought it was because we are the doppelgangers, but I was wrong it was a vampire sire bound Damon made one on accident in the forty's so all I had to do was tell her she was able to do it and she was." I said.

"Nick isn't going to like this he would prefer her dead before immortal; have you found a way around his wrath Kathy? Because I can't protect you from him anymore." He says.

"I actually think I have, if we combined our blood together it should be undiluted enough to keep making hybrids it should appease Klaus." I answer.

"Okay, as long as you're sure. I don't want to face his wrath and I hate to think what he may do to you or Elena if this should fail. He loves me this is true but his temper is mighty, I doubt his love for me will hold it back to protect us all. Go upstairs and prepare a sample of this idea of yours, before coming back and giving it to me. Remember that this may be what saves us all, I don't think I could save you both if you should fail." He says.

I nod before heading up the stairs to our room and opening the secret door, I walk in and sit next to Elena before explaining to her what we must do. She nods before I grab a vile from our school table and pour a mixture of our blood in it before mixing it together; I look at her and give her a kiss if it works the mixture will briefly turn black. We sat there for quite a while just waiting, and then after what seemed like hours I sighed in relief as it finally turned black. I hugged my mate, before telling her I loved her and leaving the room to bring the vial to Jeremy and to go with him to tell Klaus about it. As I exited the stairs I passed Jackson who was on his way out and going out the door with a big stupid grin on his face in exchange of his usual scowl, I smiled at him and waved before reentering the library.

"So is it safe to say he took the news of his mate being a boy well?" I asked.

"Yes he took it far much easier than I thought he would, it might have to do with his discovery of his bisexuality. I suspect he has had a crush on Danny for a while on some level; it just took the news to make him realize and except it. I suspect he will be made immortal at some point in the future, it is unlikely that Danny will let him grow old while he stays the same." He answers.

"The experiment is a success we have hybrid juice again, the all-powerful Klaus will be appeased and we will all live to see another sunrise. I am sure he will listen to reason now, if he kills me or Elena the mixture will have lost half of the ingredients and he will be out of hybrids. Elena is safe Jere, my mate will be spared I am so happy." I tell him.

"We will see its Nick after all he might do it without thinking out of anger, I love him but I hate that temper of his most of the time his love for me brings the humanity out in him but that temper reminds him of the monster he once was. I am happy for you both I can't think of anything better than being with your mate, I'm just glad we were able to keep this from Nick for the time being." He says.

"Keep what from Nick?" Klaus's voice says from the doorway.


	22. Chapter 22

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Matt Donovan, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, Carol Lockwood, and Finn I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death off BEWARE!

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Twelve- Surprises

Elena's Pov

I hear him from upstairs, he did not sound amused by what he had heard.

"I'll ask again, Keep what from Nick?" He said frustrated.

I hear silence so I speed down the stairs and in to the room.

"When the bloody hell did this happen? What else have you been keeping from me?" He asks.

"It's my fault; I kind of woke up in my coffin and attacked Danny. He is currently in transition; they were just trying to protect me." I say.

"Well, I do have good news I figured out how to make more hybrids. Our blood mixed together should work we tested it and it seemed successful." Katherine said.

"Finally some good news, I was beginning to think the shit would keep coming." He said.

I walked out of the room leaving them to discuss things further, and headed out to grab a bite. As I stuck to the shadows I spotted something very interesting, I watched as two of the Hale pack members conversed on the dark deserted street Erica and Isaac I think their names were.

"Are you sure you sniffed it correctly?" He asked her.

"Yes, it was definitely another original vampire. It wasn't one of the two already here either." She replied.

Oh shit, you have to be kidding me all we need is the rest of the Original family showing up. I have to get back and tell the others, we need to prepare to fight if necessary. I slowly made my way back finding a snack on the way back; she was a tall blonde wearing a trashy outfit. I moaned as her blood flooded my mouth, and dropped the corpse before making my way back and barging into the room.

"We have problem."

I woke up the next morning to the door bell ringing; I sigh and climb out of bed walking down the stairs to open the door. When I open it all I can do is staring at the vampire on the other side it was Caroline Forbes.

"Hello Elena, may I come in I think we have a lot to talk about."

A few upcoming projects-

Stand Against Us- Final part of the stand Trilogy. With Elena gone Katherine is going into a downward spiral from which she may not recover, until she comes across a way to bring her beloved back from the dead human once more. Her discovery of the demon Crowley leads to the appearance of Sam, Dean, and CAS in Beacon Hills trying desperately to stop a distraught Katherine from going through with her plan. Deal's always come with a price and you never know what may hitch a ride back from hell. Triple Crossover! SuperVampWolf!

Beautiful Nightmare- is a Nightmare on Elm Street fic Freddy/OC with a twist. When Freddy was alive he had a thing for little boys, and now that he's been defeated he needs the help of a vulnerable Bisexual teen named Billy to break out of his prison and kill again. Is the boy really just oblivious and being used, or does he have his own lust for blood that may rival Freddy's own?

The Madness is here- is a Batman/Dark knight/rises fic that centers on our favorite Homicidal clown. Joker, defeated by the Batman has been taken to Arkham Asylum and unknown to him his biggest fan was working her way into position to free her Idol and together they will throw Gotham into a chaos that no one may survive. Dark Knight AU that is compliant to the final film with Joker and my version of Harley thrown in to the mix!


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I decided to add seven more chapter's to this story I didn't include a few things I wanted too and I will add them now! Pay close attention to the dead people list names have disappeared. Early on I was asked by a fan why Caroline was absent in this fic. At the time I answered truthfully, she didn't fit in the story now she does so here we go.

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Matt Donovan, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary, Carol Lockwood, I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death off BEWARE!

~Stand with Us~

Chapter Thirteen- Caroline Forbes

Elena's pov

I feel time stop as I stare at my dead best friend, and I nod briefly before finally finding my voice.

"Yes, please do come in I agree we have a lot to discuss like where you have been for the past two years." I say.

"Elena, it was a complicated time Katherine had just returned and Klaus was just over the horizon. So when Katherine smothered me and I had vampire blood in my system, I just kept my eyes closed till after the funeral and it was safe to climb out. It was perfect everyone thought I had died; I could start over from Mystic Falls. I had a chance at a new life and I took it, but when word reached me about Klaus and Jeremy I began to panic. I still held off, but soon word of Katherine coming here reached me and I grew anxious. It wasn't till last week when I heard you had been killed that I finally came out of hiding and went to your funeral. I heard you became a vampire yesterday through a few local wolfs, and had to see you to make sure. I also had to come worn you, a few months back Kol, Elijah, and Finn found me and demanded me to bring them to you. At that time I had no clue where you were and a witch friend banished them, but I'm afraid now that I have come to see you that they have followed me to Beacon Hills. They don't care that you are a vampire now; they know Klaus treasures you so they are coming to kill you for real. They discovered that the legend of the cure is real, and you're the key Elena. As the new doppelganger, you are the key to finding it and they fear Klaus will destroy it before they can use it on him if you live. We need to find that cure first, because if we don't our line might disappear altogether." She explained

"So you come back after two years, to tell me that once again I'm a giant target for Original vampires?" I stopped here and began to scream as ink began to spread across my body. My screams brought the others to the room, all of whom were torn between being shocked by Caroline's sudden appearance and the ink spreading through my skin.

"Shit the cure is real" Nick said.

Author's Note2: So I hope this made sense to everybody, I wanted to incorporate some of this season's plot in here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

A few upcoming projects-

Stand Against Us- Final part of the stand Trilogy. With Elena gone Katherine is going into a downward spiral from which she may not recover, until she comes across a way to bring her beloved back from the dead human once more. Her discovery of the demon Crowley leads to the appearance of Sam, Dean, and CAS in Beacon Hills trying desperately to stop a distraught Katherine from going through with her plan. Deal's always come with a price and you never know what may hitch a ride back from hell. Triple Crossover! SuperVampWolf!

Beautiful Nightmare- is a Nightmare on Elm Street fic Freddy/OC with a twist. When Freddy was alive he had a thing for little boys, and now that he's been defeated he needs the help of a vulnerable Bisexual teen named Billy to break out of his prison and kill again. Is the boy really just oblivious and being used, or does he have his own lust for blood that may rival Freddy's own?

The Madness is here- is a Batman/Dark knight/rises fic that centers on our favorite Homicidal clown. Joker, defeated by the Batman has been taken to Arkham Asylum and unknown to him his biggest fan was working her way into position to free her Idol and together they will throw Gotham into a chaos that no one may survive. Dark Knight AU that is compliant to the final film with Joker and my version of Harley thrown in to the mix!

LGLS


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note:Blame VampiricDreams for what happens in this chapter I was going to kill someone off but she decided who so yea and they probably won't stay dead. If you were able to read the chapter :Death before I took it down you may think you know what's going to happen but you don't this chapter is dedicated to VampiricDreams who's endless encouragement and friendship helps me get through real life. This chapter will be short it's an Epilouge and the song for it is the deconstructed mix of die young by Ke$ha.

Summary: Starts in season four of VD AU and a couple episodes into season one of Teen Wolf AU Note in my world Elena is not a vampire because Stefan ignored her and saved her first so Matt died. This picks up one week after the Epilogue in Stand by US, with Peter out of the picture the main threat to Jeremy's new family becomes the Argents and the Salvatore brothers both bitter for their own reasons and Katherine showing up out of the blue with her own agenda stirs things up in Beacon Hills making the second installment in this trilogy an action packed emotional rollercoaster that will leave you on the edge of your seats. Hint* unless I say someone is dead it is highly likely they are not*

Helpful list of dead people- Jenna, Alaric, Bill Forbes, Jules, Anna, Pearl, Tomb Vampires, Elena's Parents, Matt Donovan, Mr. Lockwood, John, Rose, Mary. I probably missed a few but do note that a couple people I didn't list are in fact not dead, I would tell you but what fun is that?

Warnings for this chapter: Possible explicit content if I feel it would fit. Swearing and drama. Lengthy chapter ahead beware! Teen Wolf characters are probably OOC Warning! If they are don't flame at me because I warned you. There is this thing in here and it is called character death in this chapter Major character gets killed off BEWARE!

~Stand With Us~

Epilouge- A sire bond's grief

Katherine's POV

Elena just kept screaming for the longest time as we watched the mark grow bigger and bigger before forming an X marks the spot over a particular location Mystic Fall's cemetery tomb.

When we finally reached the tomb, Elena's mark flared and glowed a dull blue that grew brighter the closer we got to the tomb.

I tore through the rubble, and pulled out a blood red glass bottle that held the cure. I looked at it; it was a wonder that something so small could do so much good.

Elena unscrewed the cap and drank the liquid down, and began to glow red. Her body began to shift; as it did it dropped to the floor cold and dead.

"NOOOOOO, Elena baby please don't leave me not again after I just got you back please." I say as I watch her desiccate.

I hear Jeremy's voice calling me, but I don't really listen to the words until his arm grabs me and pulls me away as Elena's body starts to smoke and catch's alight.

"Kathy come on, there's nothing we can do she's gone. Emily must have tampered with it; it was meant for you. We have to go, she's not coming back." He pulls me away from the scene as the tomb begins to shake and cave in.

"No, let me go I want to stay with her please let me go! I want to go to, no let me go!" I screamed as I was dragged out and the last bit of the tomb collapsed.

Author's note 2: the end of the second part is here my lovelies, I hope you all enjoyed the ride as much as I did. Remember that reviews are love, and to watch for Stand Against Us to be released on and Archive Of our own this fall the same day as the season five premiere of Vampire Diaries!


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note: So remember how I said that I would upload this in the fall? Well, since we don't really know what will happen with Katherine I thought it needs to be finished by then so it's not even more of an AU.

Note: Katherine and Elena do not hate each other they are in lady love!

Summary: This picks up a month after the second death of Elena Gilbert, Katherine grief stricken does the only thing she can think of and calls in a favor owed to her by a crossroads demon. Crowley reluctantly agrees to help, and comes to Mystic Falls which is now Klaus's base of operations as the remaining human population fled to other parts of the country. The Hale pack including Jeremy, Scott, Jackson, Danny, Derek, Isaac, Erica, and Peter moved to the area and now guard the mansion the hybrids built that houses everyone including Katherine who has finally been forgiven by Klaus. Alison stayed in Beacon Hills with Caroline as a guard. Enemy's are a lot and allies are few as some aren't as they seem, the rest of the original family, Lucifer, and the Winchesters are coming to Mystic falls colliding in the explosive end to the first Stand trilogy so big that it's in three arcs.

~Stand against Us~

A SuperVampWolf Crossover

Arc One: Lucifer and The Winchesters- Prologue/Chapter one

It's been a month already, a month since I lost my love to that damn Cure. It hadn't been a true cure to vampirism it was death it cured you by killing you and my love had taken it and perished in that tomb. How I had tried to lose myself in there too, but alas Jeremy wouldn't let me go he pulled me out before it collapsed and burned. I had wanted to burn with it to go with the lost piece of my soul, but fate had other plans and things in Mystic Falls are going to get ugly fast. The filthy humans had fled the town they ran and hid in other parts of the country but as tales of a city populated by nothing but animals and supernatural creatures spread, more came to stay. Today the entire town is supernatural beings, from skin walkers, to demons, to vampires, Witches, ghosts, Werewolves, and even a fairy or two. We should have known though, should have known with all the talk that sooner or later the hunters would come.

Chapter One- Grief

Katherine's Pov

I finally have a plan, I had discovered a long forgotten favor I was owed. I jumped from my seat

and ran through the house to Jeremy, Klaus, and Scott's room. I flung open the door and stood

in shock, there on the bed in front of me was one of my 1,287 fantasy's playing out. They were naked on the bed, Scott sucking on Jeremy's erection as he was fucked by Klaus and Jeremy's head between Scott's legs. It was all I could do not to cat call at the erotic sight, and instead I settled for "Don't suppose there's room for one more?" They bolted straight up and three blurs shot from the bed and into clothes before stopping in front of me.

"You know Katrina I only forgave you for Jeremy's sake he is quite found of you for some reason, but that doesn't mean I won't change my mind." Klaus sneered.

"Oh keep your clothes on; I came for Jeremy I found it." I say.

"You found a way to bring her back Kathy, that's great news how?" Jeremy asked excitedly.

"I have an old favor I can call in with a crossroads demon; he can bring Elena back to us. There may be side effects, other things that come with her things like that so we should be extremely careful. Vampires are usually kept in the cage, if that's where Elena is she could be well different. Things that go into the cage Jere, don't always come out in one piece hell (pun intended) they usually don't come out at all so be prepared." I explain.

"Wait, how different?" He asked.

"They don't always remain sane, they are in the cage with Lucifer himself locked in with nowhere to go. Who do you think he takes his anger out on? Souls in there, they are messed up pretty bad." I told him.

"Isn't there another way, you know one that will bring her back whole?" He asked me.

"I'm afraid not, nothing I have is powerful enough. I read about a witch named Cassia, but I don't have anyway to contact her. Bonnie tried to talk to her, but the only way to reach her for sure is from the other side. That's to risky so this I our only option." I tell him.

"Alright, I don't know about this though can we really trust a demon?"

"We can trust this one, he wouldn't dare screw me over." I say.

"When can we do this, I want my sister back as soon as possible." He told me.

"Crowley can be summoned tonight." I reply.

"That's good, isn't it?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, but I'm worried. A flurry of activity like that, it could bring us unwanted attention."

"I don't care Kathy, do it!" He said.

I sat down and crossed my legs, and began to chant in an ancient dead tongue. The lights flickered the flames on the candles in the room flared, and and cloud of black smoke came through the room before forming a man.

"Well, if it isn't Katharina Petrova hello love."

Author's note two: Here is the prologue and first chapter enjoy and review, and the first two can be found on AO3 under LadyGagaLoveSlasher. The first part posted as one chapter, and the second is being uploaded slowly.


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: I finally got back to this, I was unable to sleep so feel lucky.

Crossover: Vampire Diaries/Teen Wolf/Supernatural

Stand Against Us

Preface for Chapter two:

In the beginning we're all taught that nothing is impossible, but when we get older our parents start to explain that certain things are just that. Impossible. They tell us we can't fly without a plane, or that we can't shoot lasers from our eyes like a super hero.

What they don't teach us, is how to deal with an unforeseen crisis. So when I moved to Beacon Hills from Mystic Falls it was to get away from crisis, and I was totally unprepared for what I got.

My girlfriend died over a month ago, but it wasn't a normal death because we aren't normal people. You see another thing we aren't taught is how to deal with things that go bump in the night, the supernatural or the unseen.

Me and my girlfriend are vampires, and we moved here to escape the majority of the Original family. It started out quit different you see, we were originally kidnapped from Mystic Falls and brought against our will. My girlfriend's brother Jeremy found himself the mate of Klaus, the first hybrid between wolf and vampire as well as one of the first of our kind.

He was a member of the Original family, cause you see only three out of five want us dead. The other two are willing to risk everything to keep us alive, but in the end we failed her. Elena Gilbert died over a month ago, and she died from drinking the 'cure'. Silas was killed in the destruction of the tomb, and we were left to mourn our loved one.

That's why I went searching for the demon Crowley who owed me a favor, I used my favor to bring Elena back to me but I would have never imagine the cost. My name is Katrina Petrova, and I started the Apocalypse.

Chapter Two: Resurrection

Katherine's POV

I watched the demon's hands clap together opening a giant hole in the ground outside, I had thought this through over and over but I still had doubts. Jeremy however was certain about this, Klaus distrusts demons and with good reason. Crowley only isn't trying to screw us over because of the favor he owes me, and possibly the fact that Klaus could end him very quickly.

The hole was deeper than I thought the earth was, which I suppose is probably the point since hell is supposed to be at the center of some such shit. However Crowley had informed me of the risks, he told me what I brought back might not be her anymore. Or that I might not get her at all, and bring back something totally different.

Or that she could come back normal and bring a guest, nothing was a sure thing with this. Jeremy didn't care he wanted her back, I could relate but he was being reckless and that scared me. Jeremy and I had become close when he met up with me in the tomb to retrieve Elena, we had actually had fun with our mock performance.

He had helped me fake my death that day, and when he called a little over a month latter for help I came running. We were even able to keep my death a believable story for awhile, until Klaus caught me in the same room with Elena. Klaus and the others had stayed in Beacon Hills, patching up things there before leaving.

I was brought back to reality when two figures emerged from the hole, my doppelganger and a bright dark blob landed on the ground with a thud. The blob had crimson eyes and I knew immediately something was wrong, Crowley grabbed the startled Elena off the ground and looked at me. "Time to go love, he isn't someone to mess with.

We have to leave now if we want to live." He said bringing his other hand to grab my arm. We disappeared in a mist of black smoke, reappearing in the stronghold about seven hundred miles from our previous location. Jeremy ran to Elena and hugged her close sniffing her hair, and Crowley pulled me aside. "I warned you this would end badly!

Thing dead are supposed to stay that way, and know he's free!" He screamed at me. "Who is free, who was that blob?" I asked him. "That 'blob' was the devil himself, your bloody girlfriend pulled Lucifer out of hell with her! You started the bloody Apocalypse!" He screamed.

My eyes widened with the severity of the situation, and I looked through the door at my lover and her brother. "How do we kill him, he has to be able to die." I said. "He is now one of the five most powerful beings on earth right now, he can't be destroyed! Our only hope is to seal him back in hell, and we need the rings of the horsemen to do that." He answered.

"One of the five? Who are the other four?" I questioned. "There are the other three Archangels, but only two of them are on earth. Then there are the vessels, two extraordinary humans who are meant to house the waring brothers Lucifer and Micheal. These two humans are also brothers, and they hunt what goes bump in the night like us.

The brothers Sam and Dean, Lucifer, Gabriel, and Raphael are the five most powerful beings on the earth. Micheal is late to the party, he is still in heaven awaiting consent from his vessel." Crowley explained. "So your telling me, that these humans Sam and Dean are meant to house Lucifer and Micheal and that their probably our only hope? On the off chance they don't kill us first?" I asked feeling hopeless.

"Yup pretty much, on the bright side with a town only inhabited by supernatural creature they'll probably show soon!" He said happily. "How long do you mean by Soon?" I asked him in an irritated. A roaring engine filled my heightened ears, and I glared at the demon. "Well love, I think their here."

Author's Note: I finally got this out, hope it's alright. For now this is discontinued though, I feel bad to see this happen but no one is interested. I may come back to this later.


End file.
